Verglas
by StrayHound
Summary: Verglas(Black Ice) - Shadow and swords. A kingdom threatened. How long can one skirt the edge of darkness before the inevitable fall? (slight au warcraft crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Verglas (black Ice)**

**Just an idea that came to me while trying to pass the time, written just for fun. An ever so slight crossover that will become apparent in later chapters. Slightly au for little details.**

* * *

**Ch-01**

She was cold.

She has never felt cold before. She knows what cold is. Winter is cold, wind can be cold, feelings can be cold. Yet she could never have an understanding to what it must be like to be physically cold. Yet here she was standing in an overpowering sense of dark, shivering.

It was not the first time she had been here, alone with only the outline of a small cavern for company. It was always the same, with exception of the walls. Sometimes they were stone, sometimes brick and mortar. This time it was ice. Familiar, comfortable ice.

Then why did she feel so cold?

She sought out her reflection in the ice, its silvery surface emitting an pale blue tint casting her in an unnaturally pale, almost ethereal appearance. She saw herself and nothing more, yet something was off. It was not the pale complexion that bothered her, but rather the eyes. Her natural sky blue that even her sister had admired, had deepened to a glowing sapphire. It could simply be the lighting, but to her it just felt... wrong.

She reached out to touch, her hand coming in contact with the cold wall.

The ice reached back.

_finally I have found you_

Her image faded, dissolving before her eyes into a cloud of dark.

She backed away nervously as the walls began to shift. Twisting tendrils of ice and shadow reaching out. She tried to escape, but there was nowhere to go. All around the walls closed in until she was engulfed in darkness.

_You are the one_

* * *

A ragged gasp and shaking limbs, a heart pounding in your chest so hard you could hear the blood in your ears. This was something Elsa, queen of Arendelle, was quickly growing tired of waking up to.

"Not again." She whispered in a deep sigh, her breath escaping in a cloud of frost. It disappeared as quickly as it came, vanishing into the warm air of Elsa's personal study. A final sigh; no frost this time, and her breathing returned to normal. The ice and shadows were gone, only the warm colours of wooden walls and welcoming book laden shelves.

Soft gray light peered through a nearby window, giving light to the documents and papers strewn about an old oak desk. Behind the desk she sat partially slumped over with arms drawn around her securely. A habit she had been working on breaking, a remnant from when she was hesitant of human touch. These dreams were not helping, but still she forced her arms apart, adjusted her long black sleeves and placed her hands to rest upon the desk.

Outside the clouds were thick and dark, heavy with snow that was falling in great fluffy flakes. Winter had returned on its own good graces, though not with the familiar chill of years past. An unusual warmer winter brought with it much more snow than Arendelle is accustomed to. And as a result, the surrounding fjord had not frozen over. A boon to bold traders who took the opportunity to brave the waterways, however, ice still skirted its edges making any journey a risk in of itself.

The current storm outside had been raging for days, showing no sign of letting up anytime soon.

"I'll no doubt be blamed for this." Elsa groaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She took a breath as the dark visions faded from her memory. The '_cold'_ feeling had vanished as well, and she could no longer recall in her mind what it was that had caused such an overbearing feeling of dread.

She sighed and ran a hand though her platinum hair. The dreams were becoming more frequent. The thought of seeking the advice of Kristoff's troll friends had crossed her mind more than once.

A familiar rhythmic knock at the door to the study lightened her mood. Elsa smiled, her sister's personality oozing into everything she does, even the simple act of knocking.

"Come in Anna."

The doors opened and the bubbly red head bounded her way into the room. Her skirt of deep forest green billowed around her as Anna skipped her way in front of Elsa's desk, one hand behind her back hidden by a warm lavender cloak.

"Hi."

Elsa waited to see if she would say more. No. Typical Anna.

"Hello Anna." Elsa replied, slowly raising a brow when Anna continued to just stare. "Was there... something you wanted?"

"Nope!" She beamed. "Just trying to distract you from all that work. Aaand…" she brought her hand out from behind her, and dropped a small bag onto the desk. "I brought chocolate!"

Elsa couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Thank you, I appreciate the distraction. Though, you didn't need much effort in that department." She added, not realizing she had raised a hand to rub at her temples, the bag of treats untouched.

Anna's bright smile suddenly faded. When Elsa ignored chocolate meant someone was dead or on fire… or both. "Well now I know something is wrong. Are you not feeling well?"

The hand was quickly lowered; Elsa muttered a silent curse to herself for the slip-up. She hated when Anna worried, especially over her. She had put her through so much already. Anna did not need the added burden of her sister possibly going mad. "Ah, it's nothing, just working too hard I guess."

Anna rounded the desk and took a closer look at all the papers strewn about. Treaties and laws and land tariffs. Anna quickly put down the slip she had picked up in mock disgust; and while she hated seeing her sister overwhelmed with all this work, she silently thanked the powers that be she wasn't the one who had to fill this all out. "Don't you have someone to do all this for you? You are the Queen after all."

"If only that were the case, all these claims for farmlands and ranches and building rights are starting to blur into one another." Elsa began to organize her desk, stacking papers up neatly and hoping she had not smeared any ink during her little snooze. "So by summer if there is a farming lodge housing a reindeer sauna, well, you know who to blame."

"Oh I bet Sven would love that." Anna giggled, meeting her sister's blue eyes noting the dark circles and the air of exhaustion on that normally regal form. To Anna, her big sis was practically the epitome of perfection. Seeing her look so worn out bothered her.

"But, you really are okay right?" Anna asked before bounding towards the oversized window. She used a dark sleeve to rub away some of the frost that blocked her view of the outside. "I mean it's really coming down out there."

"It's February Anna. You know, the -toughest month of winter- February." She said, ignoring her sister's silent accusation and continuing with her paperwork.

"Is it?" Anna countered as she slid back to Elsa's side. "Or is my big sis just a big ol' grump being stuck up in this dusty room?" Anna pushed, going so far as to place a finger just on the edge of her sister's vision in an 'I'm not touching you' sort of way.

"Stop that!" Elsa scolded her, batting away the offending hand and looked at her sister with a clearly annoyed look. "This is a purely natural snowstorm Anna, I have nothing to do with it."

"Okay okay, I'm just... so..." In a terrible dramatic gesture Anna obnoxiously draped herself across Elsa's desk, effectively blocking any productivity to be had. "Booooored! I haven't been outside in days, can't you like... I don't know; ease up the storm a bit?" She demonstrated her question with a showy motion of hands, imitating her sister conjuring snow and pretending to stop the storm herself.

"No I will not." Elsa answered flatly. "Even if I could that would be tampering with the laws of nature. The last time I did that I nearly caused eternal winter, I'd rather not cause the eternal flooding thaw either."

"Not even just a little bit?" Anna whined, turning over on the desk she raised her arm and took Elsa's chin in her palm, shaking her head left and right. "Even you, oh queen of ice and boredom must be going crazy in here."

Elsa batted her sister's hand away once more and gave her a stern look, though she couldn't keep it up and let it melt away into one of understanding. She sighed instead. "As much as I want to Anna, and trust me I'd love to. I am Queen, I have duties, I have work to do."

"Ooh come on, we could build another snowman."

With that suggestion both women turned their heads to the blizzard outside. "Really?" Elsa deadpanned. Even she had no desire to be out in that chaos.

Anna sighed, admitting defeat. She sat up on the large desk resigning herself to quietly watch her sister work. "About Olaf," Anna began her face slightly twisted as she worked out her thoughts on how a snowman was currently walking around, speaking, alive. "Figure that one out yet?"

No she had not. Elsa knew it was connected to their strong childhood bond, but she had not meant to give it life. Then there was that other one, the larger one at the palace. She had not meant to create that one either, she was just so afraid at the time; it was more a reaction than conscious thought.

Anna noticed the way Elsa's hands suddenly closed into fists. Despite being much more open, there were still certain things that Elsa still resigned herself to talk about. The full extent of her powers being one of them. Anna decided to lighten the mood.

"I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't built a snowman that time." Anna bolted upright with an excited gasp. "Oooh! What if you had made a dragon instead?"

Elsa couldn't help but let a slight snort escape at the thought. "Really Anna, a dragon? That would have been ridiculous, also terrifying."

"Yeah, but could you? It wouldn't have to be a mean dragon, he could have carrots for horns and breathe snowballs." Anna giggled at the image conjuring in her mind. "I would name it fluffy."

Elsa laughed along with her before a sudden gust brought her attention back to the storm. Could she really? She had been holding back she knew, though there was really no reason to test her abilities beyond what she was already aware of. But could she create something as complex as a dragon and actually bear it life?

_Elsa_

She snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" That was not Anna's voice.

Anna was giving her a weird look. "I asked if you had anything to eat since this morning but you spaced out on me, you sure you're okay?"

"No, I just thought..." She was positive someone had just called her name. "You know what - I have been in here too long, let's go see if Kristoff and Sven are back maybe we all co-"

The door to the study suddenly burst open surprising both girls. A royally dressed guard quickly removed his headgear out of respect and gave a quick bow his queen. His face was red and he was out of breath, he must have run here.

"My Queen, Princess, please excuse this intrusion, but Arendelle is under attack."

"What! From who; from where?" Elsa was immediately on her feet and approached the guard in front of her.

"We don't know. A foreign ship was spotted in the fjord, now there are many, too many to be traders."

"Show me." She said with scowl. Arendelle had not seen war in generations. Elsa had just reclaimed her life, was making up for the time she had lost in isolation. She would not lose everything she had worked so hard for to some over-zealous sea raiders.

She looked to her sister, who was standing quietly wringing her hands nervously. Elsa allowed her scowl to fade into something softer and extended her hand out in an inviting gesture. "Come Anna, I want you by my side."

The young princess was delighted, quickly grabbing their cloaks and following behind. Thirteen years, thirteen long years had severed their bond as sisters. They had regained so much in only a few short months, Elsa swore she would not let anything take that away now.

* * *

Rhythmic sound of thick hooves padded along the snow covered path. Kristoff, after being caught in this blizzard for the past couple days, couldn't be happier to see the long stone bridge that led to Arendelle castle. All he wanted right now was to get out of this endless white and into a warm bed.

His reindeer companion seemed to read his mind, though Sven was probably looking forward to a buffet of carrots than actual warmth.

Both had taken a short visit to their troll family, giving them an update on various things. Although the conversations always seemed to divert back to a certain relationship with a particular redhead, the level of information they demanded left the mountain-man utterly mortified.

The sled lurched forward as Sven picked up the pace out of the blue. "Whoa there buddy, what's the hurry?"

Someone ran past in the other direction, a villager from the look of it. He ignored them, thinking nothing of it, then another, and another, running towards Arendelle village as if their life depended on it.

"What's their problem?" He said to Sven, grabbing his reins a little tighter. He began to worry when horses started blazing past. While the people ran away, these soldiers were heading towards the castle gates, something was wrong.

He attempted to flag one of the riders down, irritated when they mostly ignored him as they rode on. Luckily one was kind enough to slow his horse, allowing Kristoff to ask what all the commotion was about.

"Hurry lad, inside or out the gates are closing!" The rider shouted, his horse still in motion

"What? Why?"

"Ships in the water!" The guard yelled before he was out of earshot, pointing out to the fjord.

"Oh no..." He recognized the danger and kicked Sven into a faster pace. "Anna."

* * *

The castle battlements had not seen this much activity in years, now soldiers were scurrying back and forth, bringing with them crossbows and boxes of supplies in preparation for what lay ahead. Soldiers young and old greeted their Queen and Princess as they passed by. Anna was glad she had not been forgotten, especially in these times where everyone was still getting used to a ruler with _supernatural_ abilities. The guard quickly led the two royals through the eastern tower to where a tall bushy bearded man was waiting.

"Captain Edmund, give me a report." Elsa ordered as she is guided along the castle walls, purposely raising her voice to project it over the howling wind and snow.

Anna noted the change in her sister's her voice, never knowing Elsa could sound so... commanding. Her posture had changed as well. Anna would never understand it; how such a slender frame could suddenly appear taller, more imposing, more demanding of respect simply by altering the tilt of your head or the slope of your shoulders. It made her stand out, a good trick to have when dealing with male dominated politics and dignitaries. One day she would discover how Elsa achieved such a feat.

Snow coated the epaulets of the tall captain, he was an older man, most likely carried his post during the reign of the late king. His face was hardened from the elements yet his bushy beard still black as pitch. His eyes were sharp despite the crows feet that gripped them. A brass spyglass was lowered and folded away before he addressed his queen.

"We spotted five large vessels ma'am. Only light armor and crossbows from what I can see from here. I cannot tell if they have any shipboard cannons, but I do see some crude catapult contraptions." As if on cue an object was thrown high from one of the nearest ships, it fell well short of the shoreline splashing down harmlessly into the water.

"They are testing their range." Elsa said as she squinted though the falling snow. She couldn't make out any sign of a flag or crest and the ships looked ragged and old like they had been salvaged and pieced together hastily. "Roaming bandits perhaps?"

Anna, who had been silently observing suddenly perked up. "Bandits? You mean sword and board wielding bandits? Oh wow I didn't think anyone did that anymore!" She said, quickly covering her mouth with her gloved hand, catching herself sounding a little too enthusiastic. She couldn't help it, living in a time of peace with only stories of heroics on the battlefield to fuel her imagination. This was exciting!

Edmund shook his head ignoring the girl's outburst. "We can't tell at this point ma'am, but honestly I prefer if they were. Their weapons will be crude but it would give us the advantage should they come in range of our wall cannons."

Elsa took another look out to the waters as she prepared her orders. "Alright then, I give you full permission to engage the enemy, prepare our crossbows and spear men just in case. With our advantage I want our ships pulled back to port, no sense putting them at risk. I'll leave the rest to you Captain."

He nods leaving his Queen's side to carry out the task at hand. Elsa, satisfied with her captain turns her attention back to her sister.

"Anna, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Of course, anything." The girl felt wildly out of place. Anna was no push-over; in fact she had proven to both Elsa and Kristoff that she could be curiously strong. This was different, she would admit to having little experience when it came to strategy or war.

"I'm going to stay up here by Captain Edmund's side. After what happened in the summer, I think it would be best if I'm seen at a time like this; get back a little more of the people's trust." She took Anna's gloved hands and her tone turned serious. "But I want you safe."

She wanted her to hide? "Don't send me away Elsa, you don't have to do this alone and I'm not afraid." Anna began to protest, but Elsa silenced her with a finger on her lips before she got the wrong idea.

"I know you're not afraid Anna, I wish I could be as fearless as you." Elsa smiled and gave her sister's hands a gentle squeeze. "I just need you to be where I'm not, understand?"

Anna was glad, her sister wasn't pushing her away anymore, instead she was openly asking for help. It took over thirteen years, but Elsa was no longer afraid to turn to others for aid. "I understand, and I guess if things get out of hand you could always... you know, divine intervention."

Divine intervention? Did her people truly see her that way?

"Let's pray it doesn't come to that." It would not. While no longer afraid of her powers, the idea of using them to take lives... No, it would take more than a few bandits before that line would be crossed.

Arendelle had an army, a small one, but soldiers trained in the harshest conditions. It would not come to that.

Elsa forced a smile. "Now first I need to order the gates closed, make sure any civilians stuck inside are cared for. There's no time to get them back home, so make sure they are safe. You can come back after that."

"Got it, I'll recruit Sven and be back before you know it. You be careful while I'm gone, promise?"

Elsa nodded. "Promise."

* * *

A reindeer powered sleigh carefully weaved its way through the myriad of people rushing here and there as he past though the main gates. He ignored them for the most part, noting that most were soldiers and probably had things under control. All Kristoff cared about was finding one person. Anna. That's all he wanted. Where was Anna?

**Wham!**

There she was.

Sven slid to a halt, barking in panic as a red haired girl hung on to his antlers for dear life. Kristoff jumped from his sled and immediately when to her aid.

"Anna what in the world!" he yelled as he tried to untangle her from Sven's face.

"I'm so glad I ran into you-well, more like you ran into me but that's beyond the point." She said in a fluster. "I could really use your help right now."

"Of course, but first tell me what's going on. Why are the gates closing again?"

"Raiders from the sea," Anna explained as she straightened out her cape and dusted herself off. "They haven't done anything just yet but don't worry Elsa is taking care of things." She gave Sven an apologetic pat on the nose before jumping into the sled, motioning Kristoff to take his place beside her. "She wants us to give a hand around here; I'll explain more on the way."

Kristoff did not argue with her, especially if her sister needed help he'd be happy to lend a hand. He just hoped Elsa knew when she was doing, wherever she was.

Anna suddenly leaned over and gave the mountain-man a quick kiss on the cheek. "Glad you're back by the way."

"Me too." He grinned, and snapped the reigns urging Sven into action.

* * *

The hours passed slowly as Arendelle's defenders watched the foreign ships with the utmost scrutiny. Not much, if anything had changed. The ships had barely moved from their initial locations despite the continuous testing of their ship weapons.

"They don't seem to be advancing, are they waiting for the storm to pass?" Captain Edmund paced up and down, never taking his eyes away from the ships out on the water. Every now and then a catapult would be fired, sometimes the large round mass would be aflame, but each time the missile would fall short of the shore itself.

Edmund snorted loudly, clearing his nose from the winter chill "Their tactic makes no sense, are they challenging us to go out to them?"

Elsa drew her cloak around herself and crossed her arms, the old habit surfacing once more. "Do you think they... they know about me?" She became aware of her stance and forced her arms to her sides.

The captain frowned causing frost to fall from his bushy beard. "No way of knowing, but as captain I will not allow you to involve yourself personally with the likes of these rogues. I hardly doubt that's the case however." He raised his spyglass again and tried to peer though the storm and past the ships. "I fear they are waiting for something, but I cannot see past this blasted snow."

Waiting for something? Her eyes narrowed as she set her gaze in the direction of the fjord's inlet. What if... could it be so obvious? She had to know for sure.

"Captain, may I have some space please?" She asked politely as she pushed her way forward. Edmund obeyed without second thought. He watched with fascination as she raised her arms, fingers curling outward. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she extended her will into the storm.

She suddenly became super aware of her surroundings, every flake of snow and ice interconnected, talking and singing in unison. She reached out to their song, trying to touch every single one, trying to slow their descent. They responded to her easily, almost happy to bend to her command. The wind however was not so easy to sway.

She hesitated. This wind was not her creation, not of her power. What right did she have to dictate this storm? A pang of fear held her back, not knowing what could happen.

_You are beyond fear_

The voice again, the slow drawling whisper in her mind. She blinked, passing it off as her conscious trying to push her though this.

_You are powerful_

"Yes, I can change you," She whispered to the wind. "I can control you," The snow began to ease up. "You will obey me!"

The snow stopped falling, and the wind died out.

Edmund was speechless and simply watched as his queen visibly began to relax, her hand returning to her side in one smooth movement. The sun and blue sky where clear and calm and he could see well into the distance. Then he looked out to the fjord.

"My Queen, Look!"

Elsa let out a sharp gasp. Ships, so many, too many to count were slowly making their way down the small inlet, biding their time.

"There's so many." She thought to herself. These few closer in were scouting, testing, while the rest were waiting... they were waiting out the storm that Elsa had just so conveniently put an end to.

Without another thought she waved her hand across the sky and the blizzard promptly returned. It was easier now that her mind was at ease that she did not bring an end to the world. Though she had no time to revel in her discovery, Arendelle was in danger, and she had no idea what to do.

"They can't see us, we can't see them, we'll make this snow work for us as well." She told her captain as the winds swiftly picked back up. "Tell me you have some way to fend them off. Talk to me, please."

"Ma'am, we have enough to defend our walls but not against those numbers. If all those ships get anywhere near us, if they make landfall we would be quickly overrun." Use your power- It's what she knew he was thinking, but there were so many... too many.

_Why do you hesitate_

"I know..." Elsa looked down, her eyes darkened with despair. After everything they have been through, why did this have to happen now?

Someone came bounding up behind them; it was Anna, cheerful smile and all. She looked particularly pleased, probably ready to report to her big sister that everyone was taken care of.

"Alright, all the inner guards are busy and everyone else is where they need to be. I even got Sven to pull around some supplies if we need them... " Anna noticed the forlorn looks both the captain and her sister are giving her. "What's going on?"

"We're in trouble Anna, there's more beyond the fjord, many more. I don't think we... I don't know if I can..." She could, but the thought of killing...

Anna saw her sister shrinking back to that scared girl she used to be when moments ago she was standing tall and proud. "H-hey now, you guys aren't giving up are you. There's always one more thing we can do, a plan of sorts... anything!"

The captain looked away and stroked his beard in silent thought. Anna huffed, thinking him rude for ignoring her like that. But Elsa took those words to heart.

_You must act_

"Yes." She said her posture straightening and her eyes narrowing. "There is something... there's something I can do."

She brushed past Anna and the Captain, and much to their horror, suddenly jumped from the wall. A summoned wind slowed her descent, heading towards the frigid waters the moment her feet touched ground.

She stopped short at the water's edge, a minor hesitation from a memory of the last time her feet hit these waters. This time would be different, this time she was not running, this time she would protect what is most dear to her.

_You are in control_

That voice again. She shook her head, despite agreeing with it this time. She doesn't need the distraction now, doesn't need to be reminded that she may possibly be losing her mind. Lowering her gaze, there is a formation of ice under her foot keeping her from falling in. She does not even know when she stepped out but she doesn't think twice. She concentrates and soon a path is growing along the lake. It goes where she tells it to, wills it to, far out and between the great ships and further still.

She smiled as she ran. She won't be freezing the entire fjord this time.

The wind was at her back pushing her faster than should be possible. With arms raised on either side she balled her fists and grabbed hold of the invisible force, strengthening it, pulling it along with her as she ran right towards danger.

Back at the wall both Anna and the Captain of the guard are having kittens. "Is she insane?!" Anna screamed in astonishment while nearly pulling her braids from her scalp. "Someone do something!"

The captain had no answer for her, and instead had turned away yelling down to the stables at the top of his lungs for his horsemen. "Riders! To the waters now! Defend your queen!" They are out on the ice not a moment later, but she is so far out and moving so fast. Only slowing her pace to allow the wind to continue on unabated, the chilling force slammed into the vessels, worn wood groaning in protest. The water began to surge angrily and soon the ships are moving.

Elsa pressed her arms forward, adding more power to the gale. Thick ice begins to form on the outsides of the ships taking form into crystal blue claws that grip into wood and steel. Wind and ice work in tandem, blowing and dragging the vessels through the waters with ease.

Her arms are shaking but she does not let up, her teeth are bared as she follows the ships back into the inlet until she pushes them past the narrowest section. With a final surge of frigid water all of the ice encrusted ships are blasted back. Some threaten to tip over while others slam into one another like toy boats in a child's bath.

She is not finished yet, now she needs to keep them and the others from coming back.

With a deep breath and a ragged cry, she raised her arms to the sky once more conjuring a massive wall of solid ice. It rose higher and higher until its shadow stretched far over her, trapping the would-be aggressors behind a fortress of cold.

Satisfied, she allowed her arms to drop. She is shaking, but stays on her feet.

_You need never hesitate again._

The world began to blur, oblivious to the shouts of men and the beating of hooves as everything was drowned in dark.

* * *

**xxxxxx**

**I hope that didn't seem to long for a first chapter. Ch2 is on the way.**

**xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch - 02**

There were no walls this time.

Gone were the halls of reflection, the familiar chill of ice. Only black shadows dancing to a silent song.

Elsa's mind could not perceive what she was seeing, a myriad of gray forming and reforming, flashes of familiarity swirling into brief shades of distant memory. Finally the dance began to slow, colour seeped through in bright hues mixing and colliding like the setting of an angry sun.

When the colours calmed they took shape. She saw herself; at least, she thought it was herself. Shadows danced around her form, sliding and slithering across her body in an almost protective way. For the briefest of moments the shadow stilled around the image, encasing her like a suit of armor before slinking away once more.

The image changed, this time she was sitting on a throne. A room around her took shape with high wooden walls and hanging banners. The gallery in Arendelle? She could not tell; the image too blurred in a constant moving liquid. Anna's figure materialized next to her, standing tall with a slender hand resting on her Queen's shoulder. She was smiling, her eyes full of adoration. She looked so happy.

The scene toyed with her emotions. It was all Elsa would ever want in this life, all she would strive for while she ruled as queen. Keep her sister happy, keep Anna safe.

They both vanished, their image melting into scenery of snow and rock. She had been here before, knows the slope of the hills and the lay of the land. Her lonely crystal palace stood out against the sea of white, glowing with the hues of sunset. The north mountain, why was she seeing the north mountain?

The mountain swirled like oil paint on a canvas before her until it too vanished. Her sister returned, she was no longer smiling. The pristine white of the land behind had become snaked with red, there Anna lay prone on the ground, an arm outstretched calling for someone who was not there. Her screams seemed so far away.

Someone was standing over her sister, she could not make out a face amongst the twisting dark but Elsa could definitely tell it was man-shaped, and he was armed.

'Anna!' She yelled, her hand pushing forward in an attempt to freeze the attacker. An icy blast left her fingers but it fell short. The shadowy figure laughed. His weapon, a black mist that kept changing shape from sword to axe to spear and back again, was slowly descending towards the helpless girl below.

'No!' Elsa tried again, and again her power did not reach. Forcing herself forward in hopes of reaching Anna. She felt so tired, her limbs unable to move through the thickness of the shifting world around her. She was helpless to watch as the weapon continued on its path, time continuing to slow the closer it drew.

A cry of rage tore from her throat as she pushed harder, her muscles unresponsive. She hated this, this feeling of being powerless. She was the Snow Queen for god's sake! Why was she so weak?

The final shape took form, a sword. A sword with glowing eyes- it struck.

ANNA!

With a strangled gasp Elsa's sapphire eyes flew open. Gone was the madness of shifting shapes and swirling colours. Her hands gripped at the bedspread beneath her reveling in its texture. Everything was solid, everything was real.

"Whoa, whoa I'm right here!" Anna had her by the shoulders, steadying her. "Bad dream huh?"

"Anna?" She was in her room, the curtains were drawn shut while a single candle shed its warm light. What shadows remained were natural and still. She reached out and touched her sister's face. Yes, a dream nothing more. Anna was fine, Anna was safe.

A slender hand pushed her to lay back down. "Hey there, what was all that about?"

With a relived sigh Elsa let herself fall back into her own bed. "You're right, bad dream. I'm okay, just tired. Thank you."

Anna visibly scrunched her face. There was something else going on, Anna knew as only a sister could, the pale skin and the persistent dark under Elsa's eyes told a story of their own. It broke her heart knowing after all they had been through there were still little things Elsa kept to herself. Anna would not push, Elsa would talk when she was ready.

"That was some crazy blizzard you had going on." Anna said as she placed a cool cloth against her sister's brow. Elsa had felt warm while she slept. Elsa never feels warm. "No wonder you fainted."

"Is the ice still holding?"

"Oh yeah, got some guys out there looking over it as well made a ladder and everything. No one is getting through that, you blocked them up real good."

"But... they are still out there." Elsa tensed. Yes, she pushed them back, but that did not deal with the problem at hand it merely delayed it. She could have easily sunken those boats, rid the world of a few cutthroats. She just could not bring herself to do it. "I held back, like there is a line I'm terrified to cross. I'm sorry if I were stronger I could have ended this already."

"Don't say stuff like that." Anna said as she removed the cloth, satisfied that it felt colder than when she first applied it. "Ice powers aside, you're like the strongest person I know. Though, not in the way of lifting things I mean you're tiny as all heck, but then you never did take me on when we roughhouse so you could be hiding some mean..."

"Anna." Elsa let out a weak chuckle as she interrupted her sister.

"Sorry, rambling again." Anna grinned sheepishly. "Look, I know you. You would never use your powers if it meant people could get hurt good or bad. That takes restraint, a lot of it. How many people have the strength of will to do that?"

"I'm the one who hid away, Anna. I'm one who ran away out of fear remember?" Even if she was just trying to protect everyone from herself, it was the argument that plagued Elsa's mind every time she shut that door and pushed everyone out of her life. Fear had consumed her then, and while its grip had loosened thanks to Anna, it still held a firm grasp on her.

She raised her hand and placed a cool palm against Anna's cheek. She couldn't help but smile as she felt the warmth radiating from her. Anna was always so warm, so full of life. The sun to Elsa's freezing nights.

"Who is the one that braved the snow? Who is the one that climbed a mountain?" Elsa continued. "I'm not the strong one, if anything you are. You are the one that never gave up, you brought me back."

Anna looked away, not knowing what to say to that. True or not, she would never stop looking up to her older sister "Well, why don't we just forget the whole thing and get you feeling better. You get some sleep, I'll go make sure that everyone is where they should be."

Elsa refused, after that dream she had no interest in more sleep, shuffling out of bed despite her sister's protest. Anna tried to hold her down, insisting she get some rest but Elsa fought against the surprisingly wiry girl, winning out when she froze a patch of floor causing Anna to lose her footing.

"I take back everything I just said you big cheater!" Anna laughed as she chased her big sister out of the room.

* * *

"Mr. Bjorgman, they are waiting inside."

Kai the butler nodded politely as he opened the door to one of the smaller dining halls. Kristoff thanked him, not used to being waited on all the time but followed the servant without question. The room was warm and inviting, the smell of a fireplace and a freshly cooked meal assaulted his senses. As much as he loved the outdoors, he would admit this was better than cold rations and a freezing hut.

He was led to a large rectangular table and seated much too royally for his own tastes. Kai knowingly placed him across from Anna and gave the young man a subtle pat on the back. Kristoff gave Kai a curious look, flushing slightly when he caught sight of Anna as she gave him a coy wave. It seemed even the butler knew how crazy he was for this girl, teasing him at every opportunity. Elsa was of course at the head, looking far off as Anna rambled on about the days events and something about Olaf entertaining the children.

There was a plate of food waiting for him, some sort of fish that smelled heavenly with an assortment of cooked vegetables and sauces. What he wouldn't give to sneak these carrots back to Sven, who knows, it may stop the reindeer complaining when the sled was overloaded. He took a bite while trying to get caught up with the conversation, noting how Elsa was staring off into space.

"Good to see you back on your feet Elsa. I hear I missed quite a show." He said, noticing her blank stare and how she wasn't even paying attention to her sister anymore.

Elsa took a second before she acknowledged someone had said her name. "Ah, thank you Kristoff, but I was in good hands." She glanced at her sister shyly. "And... it wasn't that impressive..."

"Pfft!" Anna scoffed. "You weren't the one watching. I thought Captain Edmund was going to faint." She maneuvered her fork between vegetables, somehow managing to flick a pea from her plate. "Heck I nearly fainted! But then you did jump off the castle wall."

Kristoff nearly choked on the piece of fish he was enjoying. Anna had not told him that part. "You jumped off the wall?"

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time. I could not just-"

The door to the dining hall opened once more, it was Kai returning, a folded parchment in his hand. He approached his queen and quietly whispered something to her so the others could not hear. Whatever it was seemed interesting enough, as Elsa's brow darted upwards giving the servant the most peculiar look.

"No, you may read it here." She said when Kai took a step back. "I understand your concern but they are family."

"As you wish Queen Elsa." Kai turned so he was facing Anna and Kristoff as well. "A messenger crow just arrived from Weasel-excuse me _Weselton_. With recent relations with their duke, I thought it best to present it to the Queen first."

"Weselton, Really?" Anna said in a monotone voice. The thought of the Duke turning her stomach.

"Yes, my sentiments exactly." Kai agreed in a matching deadpan. He then cleared his throat and began to read.

"_In light of recent unexplainable events and the strained trade agreement between our two lands, we must regretfully remind the people of Arendelle that Weselton cannot afford to reinforce the north, henceforth no aid shall or can be given. May the forces above serve you in this time of crisis."_

Everyone simply stared at Kai as if he had suddenly grown another head. How could a simple slip of paper drip with such pungent spite?

"Well that's rude, did we even ask for help?" Anna said breaking the silence brought on by the ridiculous message. "Wait, it's been little over a day how would they know of this already?"

How indeed. Elsa thought to herself. Had they seen the ships prior and assumed they were heading to Arendelle? Or was there something more to those crooked traders than a sniveling angry balding Duke. Someone somewhere had definitely slipped up, this message had either come too soon or the raiders had struck too late. As much as she despised everything about Weselton she could not jump to conclusions without proof, there was nothing to be done for now.

_You do not bow to their words_

Elsa tensed. Her eyes darted between the others in the room, thankfully no one noticed her sudden discomfort not even Kai who was currently standing next to her. They had heard nothing as well, the voice was for her and her alone.

"Not to mention that's also completely insane." Kristoff slammed his fist hard against the table. "Don't they realize if Arendelle falls it's only a matter of time before these raiders make their way south?"

_Cowards_

Arendelle will not fall, not while Elsa still lives. Weselton knows this. This was no more than an exercise in mockery, she was very aware of the hidden message between the lines. Elsa could almost imagine that thin greedy weasel of a man as he enjoyed writing every word of that letter, laughing at every stroke of ink. Elsa had outright refused trade with the Duke, refused to play politics to their rules. It was subtle revenge, a child's pride wounded on the playground. What part did he have to play in recent events?

_Remember this_

Elsa teeth began to grind. She definitely will.

"And then who will they call for help? The southern isles?" Anna scoffed. "Yeah right if any of those Princes are like Hans they'll wait until the raiders are done and pick the bones for their own profit."

_They are nothing compared to you_

The arms of Elsa's chair creaked loudly as her hands clench tightly around the smooth wood. She tried to focus on the conversation at the table, but these creeping words kept seeping into her mind as if her own subconscious was fighting against her. 'I'm not going mad. I'm not going mad.' She repeated in her mind. Why was this happening to her now of all times? Was it connected to the dreams as well?

"What's with that face snarly-pants." Kristoff said, noticing just how stiff Elsa's posture had become along with the deep frown she wore. "It's not like it was completely unexpected, I mean they call it _Weasel-ton_ for a reason. Right?"

Elsa stared at Kristoff, soaking in what he had said and hoped she had not missed too much of the conversation. She had zoned out again, the food on her plate barely touched and had long gone cold. _What's wrong with me?_ She pushed a hand through her pale hair and released a breath she didn't know she was holding, forcing her muscles to relax. She needed some air.

"Please excuse me." Elsa said as she stood, ignoring the looks she was getting and silently left the dining hall.

Anna stood to follow but Kristoff managed to grab her hand and held her back. "She's had a tough day, and now with this letter - just give her some space for a little while."

"I know it's just... she's hiding something I'm sure of it. She had been so open about everything and now suddenly..." Anna said with a sound of disappointment. "Elsa's been so distracted lately, I just wish she would talk to me."

Kristoff made her sit back down, holding both her hands tightly in his larger ones. "I'm sure she will, sometimes people need to work things out on their own. Heck even Sven wanders off sometimes without me, but he always comes back." He realized what he had just said. "Not that I'm comparing Elsa to a reindeer or anything!"

Anna smiled sweetly at him, loving how nervous he still got around anything dealing with royalty. " She gave his hands a little squeeze. "I guess you're right. Thanks Kristoff."

* * *

Elsa had only managed a few steps into the hall when she heard the door open behind her, the footsteps much too heavy to be Anna. It saddened her deeply that she actually felt relieved that was the case.

"My Queen, a word please?" It was her loyal servant Kai. Elsa knew what he wanted, his eyes carrying the same look of worry shared by Anna as well. _Was it so obvious?_

"Of course Kai." She nodded, and urged him on.

He bowed politely as he was trained to do, despite being the closest thing to a father figure right now, etiquette came above all else. "My queen, Elsa, I have known you from the time you were born. Long enough that even I can tell when something is wrong. It pained me greatly all those years ago when you hid yourself away and now knowing why..." A flash of Anger in his eyes. "Your parents were foolish to do that to you, and I am sorry."

"All of that is in the past Kai." She said, hoping he did not feel any sort of guilt for her isolation. "What has brought this on?"

"Recent event's ma'am, you are handling things magnificently and I could not be more proud, but..." He searched his words carefully; this was his queen after all. "I may be a simple servant, but one does not need to be king to understand the crown is not so light a thing. You are no longer locked away, your people love you and your soldiers will no doubt be singing of your deeds. If you need help in any way shape or form. We are here for you."

Elsa gave a sad smile, all of this she knew. Still, his words touched her none the less. She stepped forward and overstepped the boundaries of master and servant. He tensed at the hug, not proper etiquette at all, but soon relaxed and returned it.

"Thank you Kai." She stepped away, laughing slightly at the flustered look on his face.

Kai quickly straightened his jacket and collected himself. "This ability of yours, it is both powerful and beautiful. But you are human just like the rest of us. You do not need to be strong _all_ the time."

_Lies Lies Lies Lies_

"I'll..." She somehow kept her composure, nodding politely to him as he turned to leave. "I'll keep that in mind."

She waited for the heavy doors to close before she made her way to her own chambers. She swiftly ducked inside her room, leaning heavily against the door as if this area held some sort of calming sanctuary. Elsa exhaled sharply ignoring the light frost her breath left on the dark wood. She caught her hand hovering over the brass key jutting out from under the doorknob, realizing she had nearly locked it. She let her hand drop to her side. She had not locked the door in months, a promise to Anna, another promise nearly broken.

She just needed some time alone, she tried to convince herself. Anna would understand.

Elsa avoided her bed, pulling a large chair from her vanity instead. She placed it by her window and sat, looking out to the falling snow in the faint moonlight. She should go to sleep, but sleep would only bring more of the dreams. So instead she sat and tried to sort out her own mind. Funny, now that she actively searched for it, the voice remained silent. Perhaps it _was_ simply stress. She could only hope.

The hours ticked by and for once the silence became unbearable. She could not sit here anymore, so he grabbed her cloak and left.

Elsa wandered the halls of castle Arendelle grateful that most of the staff had retired for the night. She only had to contend with a few guards posted here and there, standing to attention as she passed and thanking her for defending their home.

Yes, she did do that. Elsa was not afraid of her powers any longer, she was simply afraid of the consequences in using them. Had she done the right thing? Would she be called upon again? Had she made her guards complacent knowing they had their queen to fight instead? Was she so powerful that she could take on armies and spare the lives of her men?

"If I cross that line, is there any coming back?"

_Your fear is misplaced_

Now it speaks? During a moment of self-doubt no less.

She could not hide it anymore. This was not stress nor was it her imagination. Kai was right, she would have to tell someone, talk to Anna... No! That would only cause her worry... She could not do that to her, after all they had been through, all Anna has already done for her.

The trolls perhaps? She had pondered them before, they were wise and knowledgeable to otherworldly problems maybe they could help her. No one would have to know, she could sneak away tonight into the mountain and... wait...

The mountain... why did her dreams always show the north mountain?

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the dreams, the details in the swirling mass of memory. She could see the fjord in the distance, the sun glowing of the mountains peak, her palace of ice. Something is there... something is calling her back.

She would find out what.

* * *

It was almost midnight.

Everyone who was not stationed at a post was most likely heading to their beds. Kristoff however had to make a nightly stop before he too called it a day. A bushel of carrots in hand Kristoff ignored the jealous whinny of the horses in the other stables. Royal horses spoiled all their lives, these were for his best friend, and while their sleeping arrangements may have change since taking residence in a fancy castle, Kristoff made sure Sven had his late night treat and a pat good-night. This time however, it seemed someone had beaten him to it.

Kristoff clearly heard a voice, one that his animal friend clearly answered with a deep reindeer moan. Kristoff slowed his pace to listen a little better, quickly distinguishing a single person in a one sided conversation.

He rounded the corner of the last stall, and surprisingly saw Elsa with Sven. The reindeer had his head in her hands, listening intently as she scratched him behind the ears.

Kristoff suddenly felt he was intruding and was tempted to walk away and return later, but Sven caught wind of the carrots barking excitedly and giving Kristoff away completely. Caught, he nervously scratched his head. "Ah, sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything too personal." Kristoff joked, noting the slight embarrassed look on Elsa's pink tinged cheeks. "He gets grumpy if he doesn't get his nightly carrot."

"Oh don't mind me." Elsa said as she made room for the large man next to Sven. She watched as Kristoff offered his treat, Sven quickly taking a bite followed by Kristoff who obviously was not bothered by the shining gleam Sven left on it, and then gave the rest to the reindeer.

Okay, that part she could have gone without seeing. Still, she admired their bond. "It's rare to see friendship like this, you two are very lucky."

Kristoff offered another carrot, not taking a bite this time. "Well we grew up with each other. We were both alone so we just had to make the best of things. You could say we're like brothers, one just happens to be a big hairy smelly beast."

The mountain man didn't notice the way Sven kept pointing his antlers at him. Elsa raised a hand to stifle a laugh. "I'll admit I frequently sneak down here while the castle sleeps. Sven is a terrific listener." She said as she reached out to stroke his muzzle. Elsa could swear the animal was smiling.

'Your sister would listen, why do you shut her out once more?' That is what he should have said but kept silent, it was not his place to get involved. "I did notice he's been acting a little strange when you were around and now I know why. You're spoiling him aren't you?"

Elsa simply smiled back in a failed attempt to look innocent. There was a moment where their gazes crossed, ice-blue meeting earthly brown. Kristoff saw it this time, he thought Anna was simply being a worried sister but there was no denying the dark fatigue visible in those far away eyes.

An awkward silence broke between them. Elsa had turned her attention back to Sven while Kristoff tried to find something interesting with the hay strewn floor. Finally deciding to ask about something she had said earlier. "Um... hey. Back at dinner, you said... I was family? I mean I'm flattered you think so I just don't want to presume... I mean Anna is a princess and I'm just...well, me." His tongue was not obeying his brain it would seem. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm just surprised is all."

A pale hand came to rest on his large shoulder. "Anyone who can make my sister smile like you can deserves to be called family. I'm glad she found you."

Kristoff was slightly taken aback, he did not know what to say. The Queen of Arendelle had just accepted him completely. Before he could tell her how much that meant to him a cheery familiar voice had called out his name.

"Kristoff!" He turned around in the nick of time as Anna jumped out of nowhere, happily throwing her arms around him and giving him a loving kiss, oblivious to her sister standing behind him(not to mention the reindeer slobber).

"Uh Anna!" He panicked, frantically trying to pull her off. "Sister! Sister alert!"

Anna looked over his shoulder to see Elsa, who was trying not to laugh, and immediately turned beet red. "Oh! Oh geeze." Anna let go and awkwardly tried to regain some composure. "You just saw that... hooow embarrassing." She cleared her throat, mortified beyond reason. "So... uh... Elsa. What are you doing down here? In the stables, alone... at night."

Elsa let her grin fall, she had hoped to sneak away without anyone knowing but perhaps this was for the best. "I'm going out to the mountain." Elsa had turned back to the reindeer, gently stroking his nose much to the animal's delight. "I just... need to clear my head." _And help end these voices driving me insane._

"By yourself at a time like this?" Anna protested. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this is a bad idea!" She looked to Kristoff for support. The big man merely shrugged, not wanting to get between the two sisters.

"I won't be gone long I promise, and I won't be alone." She reached for Sven's reigns nearby and turned to Kristoff with a hopeful look. "That is, if I have your permission of course. He knows the snow better than any horse."

Kristoff shrugged and then grinned. "While I'm not one to refuse a request from the Queen, I think you should be asking him." He pressed at thumb at Sven, the reindeer answered in his own way by stamping his feet excitedly before gently licking the back of Elsa's hand.

"Well can't argue with that." Anna chuckled before letting her expression turn serious. What could be so important in the mountain that Elsa needed to go now of all times. "Elsa I..." Anna trailed off saving whatever thought she had for another time. "You go do what you need to..."

Elsa stepped forward and took her sister's hand in her own, squeezing gently and ever grateful for her understanding. "Thank you Anna, you have no idea. Can I ask you to watch the wall if I'm not back by dawn?"

Anna was a bit surprised but also a tad hopeful, even if it was something simple at least Elsa was still asking for help. "Of course leave things to me, just promise me you'll be careful."

"Promise." She said. Anna resisted the urge to envelop her in a giant hug, instead she just nodded and watched as her sister mounted Sven and marched off into the night.

* * *

Ice, snow, cold. Her domain, her lifeblood. The cold ran through her as blood to any other living creature. She could feel it beneath the earth, could sense it in the air above. But now, standing at the foot of the mountain in the shadow of her lonely ice palace something felt... wrong.

Sven seemed to be aware of it as well, bucking his head and stamping his front feet nervously.

Elsa dismounted from the reindeer, not bothered by the deep snow that came up past her shins. "You feel it too don't you boy." The reindeer made a low moan, clearly unnerved by the atmosphere.

_Elsa... _

The voice again, calling her, guiding her. It was so loud this time, coming from all directions at once. She fell to her knees, hands clutching at her skull in a moot attempt to silence whoever – whatever was in her head. "I'm not insane!" She cried. Sven was immediately by her side, worryingly nuzzling her hair.

"I'm alright Sven, thank you." She said as she got back to her feet and gave him a reassuring pat. The long arching staircase that lead to her icy castle was still standing, pieces of the structure had been damaged when Hans and the Duke had come for her. Though she wondered why the entire palace had not melted during the summer. Another part of her power she did not understand.

_Closer..._

Elsa shivered, not something that she does often. The voice now sounded as if it was coming from somewhere deep inside her own palace. How could that be? She had to find out, had to put an end to this one way or another. She took a step forward but something pulled her back. She turned her head to see Sven, the end of her cloak in his mouth. His big bright eyes showing more expression than an animal should be capable of.

Please, don't go it's dangerous. She could practically hear him saying it. "It's alright Sven, just stay here for now. You know the way home should something happen." The reindeer mewled unhappily, but reluctantly let go of her cloak and watched as she started her trek inside.

She passed through the iced doors and stood in the center of the main hall, nothing had changed since her last visit. The damage done from the failed attempt on her life was still very much visible, broken and shattered columns of glassy ice strewn about, but that was all.

There was a rumble behind her, and she turned to see a grumbling mound of snow shambling towards her. She faced her guardian its deep blue eyes glowing in the dim light. Marshmallow they had called him? She did not think the name fit, but it stuck none-the-less.

If a giant snow creature could show emotion, this one definitely looked disturbed by something. **"Not... good."** The snow creature bellowed. His great hands covering his head. **"Something bad. Not right. Head not right."**

Whatever was here was clearly effecting this poor creature as well. "I know friend, it's bothering me as well. I just wish I knew what it was." She said with a gentle hand to his snowy arm.

"**Down." **It said, an ice claw pointing to the floor. **"Deep down. Make stop?"**

Down? She lowered her gaze to the pristine floor, immediately becoming aware of a sudden vibration. She knelt down and placed a hand on the floor, using her connection to the ice to listen. A subtle tone, barely a heartbeat. Something was below, she could feel it. Her fingers curled into a fist as she pressed her knuckles into the ice. Cracks spider-webbed outwards as a hole began to form, she backed away slowly as she controlled it, forcing it wider and deeper until the light could penetrate no more.

She and her guardian skirted the edge as they both looked down. All that was visible was was a deep dark, but from the dark came an energy. Thrumming louder and louder growing in intensity like an approaching thunderhead.

What were the odds she had built her ice castle on this particular spot. What had drawn her here, what had her powers awakened buried in the dark?

Elsa wasted no time, waving her hand again a set of crystal stairs materialized, spiraling downward until the end disappeared from view. Her guardian grumbled, disapproving of the action she was about to take and he was too big to follow. She dismissed the snow-beast, she could not stop now. She felt compelled, and descended below.

It seemed like an eternity as the stairs spiraled ever downward, ever darker until she could barely see past her own hands. The stairs finally ended, and now she faced a long passage of ice. The passage was not as dark as it first appeared from the outside, she felt as though she had been walking forever, each footprint ringing off the walls in an almost deafening sound. The only thing drowning it out was the incessant buzzing, a crackling of energy that pulsed though her body. Her ice was responding to it, she wanted nothing more than to release a frigid blast to ease the static that pricked at her fingertips.

She continued onward until the passage opened into a small circular room. Unnatural light filtered through the perfectly smooth walls of ice, reflecting everything in a pale silver blue. It was beautiful like a frozen mirror, but also unnervingly familiar. Elsa was shaking.

Finally in the center, there it was. Her dreams, a faceless voice, her sanity threatened - all lead her to this one specific spot. To her surprise it was only a sword. She felt almost cheated.

A beautiful sword she would admit, though its blade was partially buried into the glowing ice that surrounded it. The hilt however was amazingly detailed. A skeletal face stared back at her, goat-like in appearance, its two horns wrapping themselves around the guard. Runes adorned what she could see of the blade, nothing she had ever seen in any history books. It looked ancient, something a king or a great warrior of old would take into battle.

___I will grant you what you seek_

The voice was so loud, there was no denying where it was coming from now. She did not even realize she had closed the distance between her and the blade. Was hardly aware that she had reached out, shaking fingers mere inches from the hilt.

_**Release me!**_

Outside the palace of ice Sven was agitated. He thrashed his great antlers left and right, and stamped his large hooves as he paced in front of the crystal staircase. His agitation only grew worse as time went on, and suddenly as if someone had given an order he stopped. He stood stone still, not a muscle moved. His attention was solely on the entrance to the palace, ears pressed flat against his head. A weak bark escaped him as if calling for someone, and then one final long cry before turning and running back in the direction of Arendelle as fast as he could.

* * *

=== Thank you to those who followed. While I do this for fun it's still nice to know I've peaked some curiosity. :) Chapter 3 will be ready soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch-03**

The great blockade of ice was doing its job quite well. While not as elegant or marvelous to look at as a crystal palace, it was still a mighty thing to behold. There were no intricate designs or geometric shapes to reflect light or capture colour. It was simply a large, thick, cold wall created to serve a singular purpose.

Steam rose in a thick mist as the morning sun warmed the ice. It did not seem to bother the soldiers who now patrolled the long expanse. Those that first braved the climb had soon carved and shaven the top into a wall-walk. A few merlons here and there with crossbows standing by just in case. It was now a fortified position where soldiers could look down onto the enemy trapped below.

Elsa was probably unaware just how much power she had put into this, as a the inlet behind the wall was now frozen solid for a good few miles. Anna, who had braved the rickety ladders and frosty footholds now paced up and down the carved length of the wall in her sister's place. Watching the open ice as the invaders no doubt were quickly making changes to their plans.

The ships that had crashed or toppled from Elsa's assault had left a large group of the foreign men somewhat stuck out on the ice. Some of the ships beyond the blockage had come ashore to join them, building great fire-pits and salvaging their catapults and trebuchet, a row of them poised and aimed to bring down the ice wall in one fell swoop.

They were growing organized, and Anna was growing nervous.

"Elsa... where are you?"

One of the invaders approached the wall from below. Too far away to make out any fine details except that he was lightly armored, a thick fur cloak to keep him warm. He stopped just out of crossbow range, pointing up at Anna, easily spotting her colours against the dark uniforms of Arendelle's men. No one could make out what the burly man was saying over the wind, but from the eccentric hand gestures and wild thrusts of his pelvis... it was obviously something rude.

One of the younger soldiers took up beside her, a longbow in hand instead of the standard crossbow. "The wind is at my back ma'am, I've hit smaller targets from further away." He notched an arrow and drew his arm back. "I can shut him up for you if you'd like."

Green eyes widened when Anna realized the young man was serious. "No! Oh geeze, no that's what he wants." She placed her hand gently on his arm coaxing him to lower the bow. "The last thing we need is to give them a reason to attack."

The bandit down below continued in his wild act. He went so far as to point up at the two of them, splaying his fingers into a V and waggling his tongue between them.

"No matter how tempting." She grumbled under her breath, all the while contemplating taking the shot herself.

"Anna!" She turned when she heard her name. Kristoff was making his way over the wall, the big man having a bit of trouble with the rope ladder. She quickly ran over and with the help of the young soldier with her, hauled him up.

Kristoff's face was red and panic stricken despite the chilling air, sweat dripped down his hair. "Anna! Sven!" He tried to say between breaths. There was no reindeer or horse to be seen, he must have ran the entire way.

"What about Sven?" Anna urged him on. Her sister was supposed to be with the reindeer, where was she?

"He came back spooked so bad I could barely calm him down." He caught his breath and straightened. "I've never seen him like this. Anna... he came back alone, Elsa wasn't with him!"

"What!" Anna had grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to make sense of what he was saying. "W-what do you mean she wasn't with him!?" This was not good, an attack was imminent and the queen was missing. She knew it was a bad idea to let Elsa head off on her own like that."I should have gone with her... W-we have to find her! We need her, we need her here, we need to organize and go find her right now!"

"Calm yourself!" Someone shouted from behind.

Everyone within earshot flinched, the voice so loud it echoed through the air. Anna turned, not expecting to see her sister gliding towards her from the northern side of the blockage, a cloud of frost trailing behind. The voice just now sounded nothing like Elsa.

"I am here." The queen said as she skated smoothly to Anna's side. She must have used the hills and rocky cliffs to bypass the fjord. It did not matter, not to Anna anyway. The young princess exhaled with relief. Elsa was here now, and she seemed no worse for wear.

"Where were you? Kristoff said Sven returned without you, I was so worried I thought something terrible had happened." Anna said, her smile fading when she received no reply. She took a step closer, not liking the way Elsa seemed to be looking right through her. "Hey, nothing did happen right?"

Kristoff straightened his broad shoulders and stepped forward, determined to question Elsa, queen or not, as to why Sven was in the state he was now. Whatever courage he had to berate a queen quickly deflated when she turned to face him. He took a step back instead. Kristoff did not know why, but something about those sapphire eyes chilled him to the bone. He would hold his tongue for now.

"Anna," Elsa finally spoke as she carefully approached the wall's edge, those sharp blue eyes now scanning the horizon of white. "Thank you for watching over things, but... I will take it from here."

"Elsa?" Something about her sister was off; it set Anna's nerves on edge.

Elsa said nothing more as her gaze focused to the open ice. She caught sight of the single bandit down below still in the throes of his obnoxious dance. Her glare narrowed dangerously when she realized who he was dancing for.

A pale hand pulled back her royal violet cloak. Anna could not help but gasp at the sight of the intricate sword hilt that was revealed, along with the scabbard attached to Elsa's waist with a thick leather belt. The queen of snow slowly drew the sword, the metal singing as it was pulled free into the cold air. The weapon was beautiful, its points and curves caught the light in just the right way. A horned face stared back, the deep set eye sockets reflecting a faint blue.

It was a large sword as well, a bastard sword if Anna knew anything of it. From the thickness of the blade it looked like it would be quite heavy, yet Elsa showed no difficulty in wielding it with one hand. Anna had never seen her sister hold any weapon before, let alone try any kind of sword fighting.

"Whoa." Kristoff said what everyone was thinking. The weapon looked quite intimidating to say the least.

"Elsa, where did you get that?" Anna was just as enthralled as she tried to make sense of the engravings running down the blade. She had never seen anything like it.

Sword in hand, Elsa stood in the sunlight, eyes closed and unmoving save for a single deep breath. She released it, her natural cold mingling with the warmer morning air with a puff of frost. "Forgive me, Anna." With a single smooth movement, she let herself fall over the edge.

"No Elsa! Not again you promised!" Anna cried, and just like before all she could do was watch as her sister threw herself into danger, unable to do anything from this height. Kristoff's strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back when she got a little too close to the walls edge for his liking.

"Whoa there feisty-pants! I don't think she wants you following." He held tight as Anna fought against him. "Your sister is crazier than you! Can't anyone get down there with her?"

No one did, no one could. The wall was designed to keep people out, the soldiers had only placed ladders on one side and there was no way down the other. Once again Arendelle's soldiers had become spectators, and while it was not by choice, it was clear there would be no help for their queen this time.

Elsa ignored her sister's cries as she summoned a blizzard to slow her fall, landing on the ice with little to no impact. She collected herself; her grip tight on her sword, a dangerous scowl aimed forward, and began her march towards the enemy.

The dancing man from before had watched her descent, clapping at her performance when she landed without injury. Oddly enough, seeing a young woman jump to what should have been certain death did not seem to faze him. Instead he began waving his hands and urging her towards him with words of horrid acts and other obscenities.

She did not react, denying him the satisfaction. Her expression completely placid Elsa simply waved her left hand, a line of cold darted from her fingertips and snaked out towards him. The man laughed at the pretty display that coiled around his feet, unaware of what was happening. His laugh quickly turned to despair as the streak of cold spiraled around him faster until he could no longer even move. A panicked screech escaped his throat before he was silenced forever. A man-shaped statue now stood unmoving, frozen solid.

Elsa did not acknowledge the frozen man as she walked past. The tip of her sword brushed his leg, enough to throw the sculpture off balance. It hit the hard ground and shattered into a pile of red stained pieces.

'Did she just...' Someone said up on the wall, followed by more enthusiastic whispers of 'he deserved it' and 'get them all' began to spread among the soldiers. Anna was silent, in shock at what her sister had just done. Elsa had just killed someone. Elsa had just used her powers to kill someone and walked past as if it was nothing. It happened so fast, she made it look so easy. This wasn't right, this was not right at all!

Elsa unfalteringly marched onward, her sight set on the forward camp ahead. That little display and the sudden loss of one of their own had gained the attention of the rest of them. Horned heads and furred hoods turned in her direction, drawing axes and shields and preparing crossbows.

Perhaps they did not fully see what had just happened, or perhaps they were just foolish. But the sight of such a small young woman marching determined onto the field of battle caused a chorus of laughter to echo in the distance. A twang of a crossbow as someone took the first shot. Her course did not change as it flew past her embarrassingly wide. Another bolt was loosed, a little closer this time. Still she paid it no mind.

Finally a great sound of stressed wood thundered out as one of the catapults was released. A flaming ball soared high into the morning sky before starting its downward arc towards the single tiny target. Those on the wall gasped in horror as the blaze came down. Elsa ignored that as well. Fractured chunks of ice and fire were not enough to alter her course, unfazed as it crashed down into the ice literally a few feet away. She continued onward.

The laughter grew louder. "Little girl, brave as a man!" One of them shouted, his voice was followed by multiple twangs of crossbows that sent a shadow of piercing bolts her way. Without any visible change to her onward march a gust of snow and cold air whipped around her. The small deadly arrows were blown away harmlessly, and her steely concentration on their camp did not waver.

The laughter stopped.

She was close enough to see them better, frosted beards poked out from under chain mail armor and horned helmets. They were large and muscular, resembling northmen of old but she knew that couldn't be true, it was merely a ploy of intimidation. Some wore more modern uniforms, soldier's jackets and riding pants. More than likely spoils of war picked off the bodies of the dead. No matter, they were bandit raiders, criminals, folk who turn their back on civilization and prefer to live 'free', if freedom meant stealing rape and murder.

Filth, the world would do well without them.

One stepped away from his forward group, waving a massive battle-axe above him as he rumbled something in a language Elsa did not speak. His body language however was clear as day.

A challenge? Very well.

Elsa stopped, and with her so too did the wind die down. She glared hard at the giant man bounding towards her, waiting for him to get close enough that she could see the colour of his eyes.

Winter blue, how fitting.

She lowered both hands to grip her horned sword. Frost steamed from her fingers as she focused her powers until the blade itself was engulfed in a cold mist. The runes came alive, igniting themselves in a brilliant sapphire flame.

The false northman that called challenge paused in his advance, suddenly no longer eager to fight. He gripped his weapon tight to his body and began to back away. Not from the display from the sword, it was the look on the young Queens's face.

A feral snarl, her eyes were glowing.

With a roar she swung the sword in a wide arc. A howling icy blast followed suite tearing through the entire forward camp, snuffing out the fire pits and slicing through wood and steel and flesh. The cries of men drowned out the wind, only followed by the sound of the tall wooden siege weapons cracking and crumbling to the ground.

The attack was quick and devastating. She had made her point.

The roar died down, they were decimated. The ice and snow had turned dark and red with blood and ash. Men were missing limbs, some cut outright in half. Those few that had escaped her strike had not hesitated to run, dragging those still living back to their ships with them. A few of the boats had already drawn oars, pulling away from the ice and into deeper water.

Satisfied she sheathed her sword and began her walk back to the wall.

_They are afraid_

As they should be.

_They are afraid of you._

Her eyes narrowed.

As they should be.

* * *

The soldiers of Arendelle were cheering as their queen, their powerful winter queen returned to them. Twice now she has saved them from direct confrontation, and now she had driven off what could have been a catastrophic attack. As word would quickly spread, the people of Arendelle would not doubt their queen's right to rule, or her power any time soon.

With a summoned gust of cold Elsa rejoined the others atop the wall, landing between her sister and Kristoff with an unnatural grace. The soldiers that were posted nearby simply bowed to their queen with the utmost respect. Anna... Anna however wanted to be furious, wanted to scream and rage at her sister for breaking her promise. She couldn't, not in front of all these men chanting her name. She would hold her tongue for a better time.

No, to hell with that!

Anna stepped forward and without warning slapped Elsa across the face. It was not a very hard slap, but hard enough to quiet the wall completely. Elsa just stood there stunned. She raised a hand to her cheek as the sharp sting took hold. "Anna I..."

Anna cut her off. "No Elsa, What the hell was that! What were you thinking? Did you not promise me you wouldn't do anything that stupid again?" Anna seethed, and as upset as she was she could not hold on to it, not when Elsa was involved. Her anger faded and she flung her arms around Elsa's neck in a tight hug. "Stop being so impulsive... that's my job." She whispered into her shoulder.

Elsa squeezed back before pulling her sister away. "I was just trying to protect you. Is that not my duty when I took the crown? I am Arendelle's sworn protector, remember."

The fury in Anna's voice had yet to fully fade. "It doesn't mean by yourself. Gods Elsa..." Anna gave her sister a bit of space, allowing her to get a better view of the sword. "What... how did... what did you do out there?" Her sister had seemed so reluctant to use her powers and now suddenly had unleashed havoc in a complete turn of character. Something was not right.

Elsa lowered her gaze to the ice below them in a near look of shame. She brought her hand to rest on the hilt of her sword, a thumb running over the pommel in a calming motion. Whatever indignity she was feeling vanished, Elsa's expression hardening into a sneer. "I did what I had to, what a queen should. I dealt with a threat to my kingdom, and if those further out still wish to press their attack I will deal with them as well."

Anna did not cower under her sister's sudden ire, rather she understood completely. She did not like it, not one bit, but she had no argument to present. Anna had seen what those ice powers could do, knew her sister was incredibly powerful, but to resort to such... brutality?

"Elsa?" Anna lowered her gaze to the sword again, and then back up, she could swear something was not right with Elsa's eyes. _Too blue, like deep ice._ "That sword... where-"

"It's just a sword Anna." Elsa allowed her sneer to fade, and then placed her hand on Anna's shoulder with a gentle squeeze. "Nothing more."

"Yeah... okay." Anna replied, not sounding convinced in the least.

With their little tiff settled Elsa then turned to Kristoff. He had been quiet the entire exchange, thinking better to let the sisters settle things on their own. "Did Sven return safely?"

Kristoff carefully thought about his reply. Seeing a queen getting slapped by their sister probably was not the best time to bring up any quarrels. Deep down he was upset, angry, he had trusted Elsa with his best friend. What happened out there to spook Sven so badly? "Safe, yes. But why did he run back without you?"

"I don't know. May we visit him in the stables? I know he is just a reindeer but I would like to see him myself." Elsa asked, grateful when Kristoff nodded. "Come then, let's go home. I would like to take down this wall at first opportunity."

He and Anna followed behind as Elsa conjured an icy staircase for them and eased their journey back down. A solider struggling on the rope ladder passed them on his way up.

"Couldn't she have made that ever since?" He grumbled the rest of the way.

* * *

The trio had yet to enter the main stable and already they could hear the cries of a distraught animal. Kristoff ran ahead, coming face to face with a stable boy who currently had ropes around Sven's antlers, holding the reindeer down in an attempt to stop his tantrum.

"What in the world are you doing to him!" Kristoff yelled pushing the stable hand away.

"If you can't control your beast lad, get him out." The worker pushed back. "I won't have the mangy thing destroy my stalls."

Mangy? Kristoff would not back down, grabbing the ropes out of the man's hands and shoving an elbow into chest. The young worker would not have any of that though, forcing Kristoff hard against the opposing stall, causing the already bothered horses to whinny louder.

"Alrik!" Elsa interrupted from the stable entrance, Anna standing next to her. "Leave us, now." She commanded before the two would come to blows. The young stable-hand immediately untangled himself from Kristoff when he saw who was speaking.

"Apologies my queen!" The man bowed and quickly removed himself from sight.

"Thanks." Kristoff said to Elsa as Anna ran to his side and helped him up. He immediately attended to Sven, quickly untying the ropes that were wrapped around his antlers. "I don't know what he was thinking."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Anna asked, before Sven began to act up again suddenly. They both looked behind them to see Elsa had entered the stables. The reindeer seemed to grow more agitated the closer she got. She took a step back as Kristoff grabbed at his reins before the animal hurt himself.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Kristoff said, momentarily forgetting he was talking to a queen.

Elsa's eyes narrowed at his accusing tone. "I did nothing, I left him safe by the stairs to my palace and when I returned he was gone. If anything he abandoned me."

Kristoff managed to get Sven's harness off, satisfied that Sven would not get caught up on anything in his current state. He then shooed the two girls out, noticing Sven immediately quieted down the further away they got. "I can't help you if you don't help me boy." Kristoff pat his head gently, satisfied that he wouldn't hurt himself for the moment. "I'll check on you later."

"Do you think maybe wolves scared him off?" Anna asked as Kristoff joined them as they made their way back to the main castle.

Kristoff shook his head. They had encountered wolves many a time before, never has he seen his friend in such a state. The reindeer refused to even look at him it damn near broke his heart. "Well whatever it was he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore." He said motioning to Elsa.

"Are you sure it's Elsa?" Anna said, her eyes dropping to the glint of steel at her sister's waist. "And not something she's carrying?"

Two fingers ran slowly over the rounded pommel of the sword almost defensively. "It's just metal Anna."

"Where did you find it by the way?" Anna pushed, ignoring the obvious signs of annoyance. Elsa was being too secretive already; Anna refused to let her revert back into hiding everything away. Elsa simply stared at her sister for a moment, her blue eyes seemed colder than usual, Anna suddenly felt unnerved.

"My Guardian - Marshmallow found it." Elsa finally answered, though that hesitation did not ease Anna one bit. "That is what you call it-him, right? _He_ was digging around in the snow under my palace and presented it to me as a gift."

"If you say so." Anna had nothing more and did not feel like arguing. She would believe her sister for now. She had no reason not to aside from Elsa's odd behavior recently.

Glad to be done with her sisters questioning, Elsa let out a long tired sigh. "If we are done here I've had a long morning, some rest I think would do me well."

"See you at dinner?" Anna said hopeful.

"I am quite tired, but we shall see." Was all she said and walked on ahead leaving the two behind.

Kristoff could practically feel the disappointment Anna was carrying. "Hey," he nudged her in the side playfully. "It'll be alright."

She took his arm and smiled warmly at him. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Elsa retired to her room for the remainder of the day. Grateful for the reprieve her chambers brought. She sat at the window again, enjoying the silence. She had no desire to see anyone, no obligation to speak or explain her actions. The glares and the praise were quickly becoming tiresome, combined with Anna's insistent questions - _always_ with the questions – why couldn't she just trust her own sister? Why did she have to keep pushing and pushing.

She loved Anna. Yes, of course she did. She was protecting her, would always protect her even if she did not want it. She would never let anything happen to her. Everything she was doing was for Anna. _All_ of it was for Anna.

Elsa ran a finger across the blade in her lap, her cold causing the runes to flare lightly.

Anna. Everything for Anna.

A knock at the door brought her from her own mind. She was tempted to ignore it, knowing if it was Anna the girl would come in anyway, a privilege offered to her alone. A lower servant would simply leave, but there is another series of knocks, it must be Kai coming to check on her.

"Come." Elsa commands, unmoving from her seat as the heavy doors opened.

It was indeed Kai, the portly man only partially entering the room, his face scrunching at the sight of his queen sitting in the dark.

"Ma'am. I did not see you at dinner, is everything all right?" He asked, his voice was always gentle with her.

"I am fine Kai, thank you." She replied, hoping he would not start to pry as well. No more questions, she was fine. Why couldn't people accept that?

Kai lingered at the door. "Shall I take your weapon to the armory then?" He did not like that thing one bit, much too ugly for a queen, for someone of her beauty. It clashed with her colours, and he did not like how she never seemed to put it down.

"No, I will see to its care personally."

"Very well." He sounded almost disappointed. "Will you be requiring anything else?"

"No, you are dismissed for the night, thank you Kai."

He bowed out of habit, despite the fact she was facing away from him. "Good night then Miss Elsa." As he turned to close the door he caught sight of her reflection in the window. Her image stared back intensely, and he could swear her eyes were shining an eerie blue.

It's just the moonlight, he told himself as he closed the door and left.

* * *

Footsteps approached the stables, soft and barely audible to human ears. The royal horses housed within bore the sound no mind, ignoring the familiar scent as they dozed comfortably in their individual stalls.

One inhabitant however seemed to be bothered by the rhythmic sound as it drew closer and closer. The reindeer huffed loudly, stamping his great hooves in warning as the blue eyed human came to a stop in front his stall.

They stared at each other for a stolen moment before Sven charged the door. His great weight slammed loudly against the wooden frame. The entire building shook with the force, enough to rattle the horses out of their silence.

"I thought we were friends?" Elsa said calmly despite the distressed animal before her. Sven barked loudly, rattling his antlers against the walls as she took a step forward. There were no treats for him tonight, only the sword at her waist.

Another step forward brought her right up close to Sven, The reindeer thrashed madly within his pen, moaning and barking as if she were a predator of some sort. Elsa reached out to him disregarding those deadly horned points.

"Be calm." She said in a hushed tone, her hand coming to rest on the flat expanse of his brow. "Be still."

The reindeer abruptly calmed. The stamp of his feet and the thrashing of his head stopped. His breathing slowed and his eyes closed, he stood as quietly as a calf.

"Good boy." Elsa praised, her hand rubbing gently between his great antlers. She urged him forward, and he obeyed without a fuss as he brought his large head to hang over the stable door. Elsa lowered herself down, one hand still gently caressing the great animal the other gripping tight her sword.

"May I call upon you in the days to come?" She whispered into Sven's ear.

Air escaped his nose with a great huff, one foot stamping the ground once in an odd form of communication.

"Thank you. Behave yourself until then." Elsa removed her hand and backed away, Sven did not move.

Not a horse whinnied as she walked by. The entire stable had gone quiet. Sven finally moved, removing his great head from the stall door and retreating deeper into his pen. A heavy sigh rumbled from his barrel chest as his large eyes finally opened, those once vibrant brown orbs now shining a crystal blue.

* * *

As it turned out, Anna did not see her sister at dinner. Nor did she see her at breakfast or dinner the following day either. In fact a good five days go by where Anna barely saw her sister except for brief passing in the hallways. Elsa was always busy with her men and advisers making sure no local towns and lands have been targeted. Anna never sees her without the sword.

"Still carrying that thing around huh?" She asked during one of their encounters. Elsa had no reply, she rarely does. Only her thumb running along the round pommel, something Anna has noticed her do often during any stressful moment, or when she was avoiding answering questions.

Elsa would simply apologize, promising to make it up to her later before ducking into a meeting with boring advisers and their ilk.

Finally one morning Anna was awake early enough to catch Elsa by herself practicing swordplay.

Elsa was in an open courtyard by the guards barracks, a weapons rack and a training dummy her only audience. Anna watched as she moved with slow precise movements, the shining silver sliding through the air in an exquisite dance. She went through a series of moves, blocking invisible attackers one after the other, her arm speeding up with each movement as she made her way into more aggressive attacks.

She spun, the blade twirling and cutting through the air until it became a blur. Anna never knew her sister could be so good with a weapon, where in the world did she learn all of this? Elsa ended her drill with a final powerful thrust, a light path of frost extended across the ground only to dissolve a moment later. "Good morning Anna." She said as she lowered the blade.

Anna did not realize she had been spotted and now hoped she had not broke her sister's concentration. "Oh, hey.. that was pretty impressive."

"Would you like to spar?" Elsa asked, flashing her sister a genuine smile. "For fun of course."

"Spar? With you? After that?" Anna said horrified at the idea. "No thank you, I enjoy living. Besides I'm no swordsman."

Elsa laughed. "No, I suppose you're not. But you're not a weakling either. Kristoff told me of your incident with the lute and the wolves." She took a quick glance around at the nearby weapon racks, ignoring the look of pure embarrassment from her sister. She grinned when she came upon something that would be perfect. "I believe you would do well with a blunt weapon."

Elsa picked out an iron war-hammer it's long thin shaft would be light enough for Anna to wield easily, yet heavy enough that even the lightest swing would cause significant damage. She could wield it as a pole-arm if needed, the spiked end of the head just as deadly. She was proven right when she handed it over to her sister.

Anna stared at the thing like it would burn her, but then took it in her own hands. It felt good, right almost, as if the weapon was made for her. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if I hit you by accident?"

Elsa gave her the cockiest grin she had ever seen. "Don't worry you won't." It had the desired effect, Anna felt like smacking her then and there.

"I will be the one attacking, you will focus on defense." She raised her sword and told Anna to block her strike. Anna brought the hammer up horizontally, the swords light blow hitting the metal shaft safely.

"See. You're a natural, but spread your grip a little."

Anna obeyed, spreading her coiled fists so one hand was closer to the head of the hammer. Elsa repeated the move until Anna was blocking a full on strike, then she change it up a bit, coming in from the sides and trying to take her sister by surprise. The sound of metal striking metal sang out in the morning light until it reached a rhythmic peak.

"Good, now follow my movements and try to hook my sword when I attack." Anna did so, timing the blow before she blocked the strike. Hooking the grip of her hammer under the hilt of Elsa's sword and locking the two of them together.

"Now, pull up and away." Elsa commanded. Anna obeyed, watching in astonishment as she successfully parried her sister. Elsa's arm was driven up, if this were a true attempt the attacker would have lost their weapon and been left wide open.

"Congratulations," Elsa commended her. "You just disarmed me, now follow through." Elsa pretended she was helpless and allowed Anna a free hit. She watched with pride as Anna naturally arched her weapon, the flat of the hammer stopping just short of Elsa's temple.

Anna's eyes opened wide. "I... I did it!" She was smiling.

"Of course, you are strong Anna, stronger than you even know. Now stop doubting yourself and do it again." Elsa ordered as she put more force into her attack.

Block, parry, swing. They repeated the movement again and again, faster and faster. Mixing in different strikes until Anna could perform the maneuver with her eyes closed. Elsa finally stopped when she could see Anna tiring.

Out of breath, Anna was amazed and maybe just a little proud of herself.

"Where did you learn all this?" Anna asked as she let her heart slow, she noticed Elsa was not the least bit out of breath and now wondered if her powers cancelled out the need to even sweat.

"I..." Elsa stopped for some reason. As if there was something she did not want to reveal. She turned her gaze away from Anna, eyes glancing to the sword in her hand. "Books." Elsa finally replied. "I used to have a lot of time on my hands, don't forget."

Anna gave her an odd look. She did not want to doubt her sister but that had to be load of bull. Anna had read many books about adventure and fighting and it didn't magically make her a warrior. There's no way anyone could get that good with a manual and a stick. She had endless questions, but their little spar was interrupted.

"My queen!" Someone shouted as they ran towards them. "Fires in the village!"

* * *

**Out of character 360 no scope gg no re pew pew pew!  
****lol. Thank you to those who followed and faved, I appreciate every one of you.  
Also i hope there are no glaring errors, the majority of this was written on an ipad (urk)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch – 04**

The morning sky was dark with smoke and ash. The two royals of Arendelle rushed as fast as they could to the main bridge of the fjord, looking across the waters to the myriad of houses. The village was not completely engulfed, but both could see larger structures, storehouses and possibly the church were going up in smoke.

"Is anyone helping?" Elsa asked as she watched from a distance. She could hear the distinct sound of swords clashing. Her fingers tightened around her own.

"Yes your majesty," A young guard of no more than twenty had escorted them here. "Captain Edmund rode out with his regiment at the first sign. More were preparing as I left to find you"

"Is it them?" Anna asked as her arm wrapped tight around Elsa's own. "The same ones from before, are they back?" She could feel as Elsa tensed at her question, muscles iron hard and ready to spring. Anna knew, with the way Elsa had been acting lately, she knew her sister would not sit idly by as her men fought without her.

Anna squeezed tighter. There was no way she was letting her go alone this time.

"I couldn't tell you ma'am, but it's more than likely." The young man replied.

"Alright then, they did not learn their lesson the first time." Elsa said with a clear fire to her words. "Prepare my horse, and any who would ride with me. I'm g-" She tried to pull away yet felt the tug on her arm.

"Anna please, I have to go."

"No you don't." Anna had her with both arms now. "You are a queen Elsa not a soldier! This is what these men trained for."

Elsa tried to pull away, but Anna held firm. The fearless girl who climbed a mountain was putting her strength to use. Elsa pulled again with more force, only causing Anna to slide across the ground. "This is different, I can help them."

"I'm not letting go this time. Either you stay, or I'm going with you. Decide!"

"Anna no! I will not allow you to be put in danger." Elsa growled, Anna was wasting precious time.

"But it's alright if you do it? How does that make any sense?" Anna ignored the growing anger in Elsa's glare. "I don't know what's gotten into you. I don't understand why you're so eager to throw yourself into danger. If you won't let me come, then stay and let the men do their jobs! That sword doesn't suddenly make you a knight. Elsa, you're wearing dress for god's sake."

The anger slowly faded with Anna's last statement. The redhead had a point.

"Fine... you're right." And with that, Elsa flicked her wrist. Anna was forced to let go as the swirling cold of Elsa's magic went to work. Her dress transformed, the teal fabric freezing and twisting into something else. Dark blue slacks emerged, darkening ice forming around her feet and shins materializing metal-like greaves. The ice continued onward, leaving her dark sleeved shirt untouched yet forming a thick plate of ice over her chest. An icy pauldron covered her right shoulder as more frozen faux-steel plates snaked down her sword arm ending with finger-less gauntlets.

"Happy now?" Elsa said as she adjusted herself within her new outfit. The young guardsmen brought out her horse, a gray dun with a striped mane. She mounted it swiftly before Anna could protest further. Other horsemen were now gathering around, armed and eager to ride into battle with their Queen

Anna had to admit, she was impressed. The magic armor was far from an ice gown. The armored sections actually looked like true steel. She prayed it was just as effective. This wasn't helping matters, Anna realized. She was still fighting an uphill battle, and she would not take no for an answer. "I'm still coming with you!" She grabbed onto Elsa's leg and refused to let go.

Elsa growled, knowing she would not win this one. She reached down a hand to her sister. "Stay by my side at all times." Anna beamed at her as she grabbed Elsa's hand and mounted behind her. "Don't make me regret giving you that hammer."

Anna smiled into her cloaked back, she would not. Elsa warned her as she kicked her horse into action and soon a rumbling of hoof beats funneled towards the burning village. Elsa's armor was freezing, even through the layers of woolen gloves. The shifting icy plates were numbing to the touch as Anna held on to her sister as if her life depended on it.

Elsa kicked her horse faster. The gray steed obeyed his mistress and soon they had broken free from the rest of the pack.

Anna saw as Elsa raised her right hand, swirling frost appearing as she prepared her ice. A woman ran screaming into the street, chased by a man with a sword. Elsa did not hesitate as a flash of white locked his feet to the ground. Anna took the opportunity holding her hammer out and thwacking the invader senseless as their horse ran by.

"Ha!" Elsa laughed at the hit as she steered her horse though the streets of the village. The deeper they went the thicker the fighting got, Elsa helping her soldiers with her power where she could. She noticed captain Edmund and a few royal guard ahead in the main square. They were pinned down behind an upturned wagon, arrows and bolts sticking out from the wood. Elsa created a glacial wall, protecting them as her riders quickly dispatched the enemy.

"My Queen, my princess!" Edmund bowed grateful for the aid. "Please head back this is no place for you!" He pleaded.

"Then end this fight quickly so we may, these men will reinforce you. Anna and I will tend to the fires." Elsa replied as she gave her orders and turned her horse around. As much as she wanted to fight she had to think of Anna. She would not lead her baby sister into the heart of battle, and instead steered her horse towards the billowing flames.

The church was ablaze, the flames quickly spreading to the nearby houses. Elsa jumped from her horse, ordering Anna to take the reins. Anna watched as Elsa summoned a thick blanket of snow, the cold hissing as it snuffed out the fires.

A warcry rang out behind her, Elsa turned just in time to see as another of the raiders fell unconscious. She shook her head and smiled at Anna, who was looking rather cocky atop that horse, the hammer resting casually on her shoulder. "See, I got your back."

Something exploded.

A fire bomb, a horrid mixture of clay and tar. It spread everywhere quickly, spooking the horse and causing it to rear up. Anna could not hold on, the wind knocked out of her as she clattered to the ground. Elsa was immediately by her side, unaware her cloak was aflame.

"Elsa you're on fire!" Anna yelled just as more raiders spotted them. Giant brutes grinning at the thought of easy targets. There were four of them and they seemed to recognize Elsa, instantly converging on her. Thinking quick on her feet, Anna reached around and unclasped Elsa's burning cloak and threw it over the first man who charged.

He screamed as the burning tar touched him, running past blindly in his attempt to pull it off. Anna tripped him as he went by, sending him careening head first into a wall. The burning sizzled away as he fell into the snow. She turned back to see Elsa had drawn her sword, the metal singing as she deflected axe and spear.

Just like when she was practicing, Elsa's movements were precise and steady. It was as if she became another person when that sword was in her hands. There were three of them, yet they could not break through the flurry of counters. The sword spun and twirled in a deadly dance as the three of them pressed their attack. The spearman lunged and Elsa swiftly dodged, her own weapon easily sliced through the spear rendering it useless. A quick blast of ice sent the man toppling to the ground.

The other two were not dissuaded by the magic and attacked as one. Elsa was too fast however, parrying the axe easily and kicking the man away, immediately turning to deflect a sword strike meant for her neck.

Anna knew better than to blindly get involved. Instead she was slowly making her way around, inching ever so carefully until she was behind them. Elsa briefly made eye contact, smiling in approval at her sister. But just as Anna raised her hammer to strike a giant blur of gray ran out into the street.

The damn horse came back. The spooked beast barreled through them all, knocking Elsa and attacker alike to the ground. Anna was unfortunate enough that her cloak wrapped around its front legs, dragging the poor girl away.

Elsa screamed for her sister, helplessly watching as her own horse dragged her out of sight. Her attention stolen, a heavy hand fell upon her shoulder as one of the remaining raiders, an ugly yellow toothed man, seized opportunity. His arm turned blue, Elsa spun with a backhand connecting with the offending appendage, shattering it. Her attacker backed off immediately, grabbing at a frozen bloodless stump as he ran away screaming.

"Anna!" She yelled for her sister again. There was no answer. She gripped her sword tightly as a rage began to boil. Her horse, her own damn steed had separated her from Anna. She swore if Anna was hurt or worse... She could kill the beast. A snarl escaped her throat. She **would** kill the beast.

She turned to see the swordsman still remained. He was on the ground moaning as blood dripped freely from his broken nose. Elsa did not care, he should have stayed quite and now she had found an outlet for her anger.

She reached out through the cold and grabbed at his legs with sharp tendrils of ice. Ignoring his cries as she dragged him towards her, he turned on his back and raised his sword in an attempt to defend himself. Elsa kicked it out of his hands as if it were a child's toy.

With a scowl she held her own sword in both hands and raised it high. Eyes wide and feral, her mind someplace dark, she plunged it through his chest. Her body seized as the sword passed though flesh. Something resonated through the blade, a cold energy passed though the steel and into her. She could not describe it. She could feel everything. She could feel as the man's life drained until all that remained was an empty shell.

She pulled back, her entire body shaking with energy. It felt good. She felt powerful. And as quickly as it came the feeling faded leaving her trembling and wanting more.

"What was that?" She asked herself as her senses came back to her. "What did I just do?"

An arrow sailed past, missing her by a fraction of an inch. Elsa, brought out of her stupor turned in the direction of the shooter. He was standing atop a roof already taking aim again, she raised her hand but before she could release her magic a crossbow bolt buried itself into his throat. He toppled lifelessly to the ground as Arendelle's soldiers pushed their way through.

Good, Elsa thought to herself. They would retake the village soon. She paid her men no mind, her only concern now was finding Anna.

* * *

Anna was going to feel this in the morning that was for sure. She finally managed to unclasp her cloak after being dragged halfway across the town, the horse running on unabated. She stood up and looked around having lost track of where she was. Elsa was nowhere to be seen. In fact no one anywhere was to be seen. She still held her weapon, despite her little ride.

"Elsa where are you?" She called out for her sister. Someone answered back, but it was not who she wanted.

A huge man appeared from a side street, his face dirty and salt crusted. Definitely not a local. He grinned wide at his lucky find, revealing a set of horribly rotten teeth. "Who is Elsa? Is she as tasty looking as you little birdy?"

She would have preferred to simply run, but he had backed her into a small area blocked by the houses. Anna brought her hammer up defensively and tried to remember what Elsa had taught her.

He unhooked a hand-axe from his belt and approached. "You know how to use that thing little birdy? I'd like to see." He motioned to her hammer and began to close in on her.

"Come and find out ugly!" She goaded him on, probably not the best idea she ever had. Feisty-pants indeed.

She swung her hammer twice but both times the big man dodged. He parried a third attempt, causing Anna to lose her footing. She did not drop her weapon however, and as she scrambled to break her fall the heavy weapon came crashing down making contact with his thick leather covered toes.

The big man cried out in a chorus of curses, grabbing his foot and hopping around trying to ease the pain. His face red with both anger and embarrassment, he kicked Anna hard enough to send her back into the wall behind her. Anna's head snapped back as it connected with hard brick. Dazed, she could only watch wide eyed as an axe was poised to strike.

**Clang!**

The axe came to a dead stop, blocked by a familiar sword with glowing eyes.

"Stay away from my sister!" Elsa roared. Her free hand shot forward and grabbed the bandit by the throat. With fury in her eyes she slammed him against the small house, his feet leaving the ground as she pressed harder and harder.

Anna could only stare on in amazement. How was Elsa doing this? Another flash caused Anna to flinch. White frost began to crawl up the man's throat, tinting his skin blue. He clawed desperately against the cold, against the hand holding him aloft to no avail. The frost thickened, and soon his entire head was engulfed in solid ice.

Elsa let go, his arms dangled lifelessly at his sides as he hung there like an ugly ornament. It took everything in her power to hold back the sword, the blade practically begging to taste blood once more.

_No. Not in front of Anna_. Elsa shook her head to clear away those foreign thoughts, the madness in her eyes fading. _Not in front of Anna_

Despite what she just saw Anna exhaled a sigh of relief. Her sister had managed to find her just in time "Elsa, am I glad to see you."

Elsa immediately knelt down next to her, dusting snow and dirt from her shoulders as she checked for any sign of injury. "Are you hurt?" The ferocity that had just overtaken her vanished as quickly as it came. Where had it come from? Anna thought. And where did it go?

"No I'm fine. Just a bump on the head." Anna said as she noticed a thin line of blood on Elsa's face. She reached up to gently touch her sister's cheek, thumb carefully running along a shallow cut. "You're bleeding."

"Don't worry about me let's get you out of here." A sharp whistle stole her attention, followed by a horrendous crack of sound. The armor on Elsa's chest exploded into shards and she was thrown back against the house.

She clenched her chest in pain, but quickly got back to her feet none the less. She looked to see where the sound came from and saw a man on a horse. He stood out amongst the houses and the snow, wearing a high collar navy jacket stained bright orange and striped black. An assortment of glinting medals, more than likely stolen, adorned his chest. He raised the smoking pistol in his hand and gave her a weak salute. He winked at her, no doubt impressed that she was still standing and then turned his horse and disappeared.

Elsa growled deeply in her throat, the blue of her eyes flaring with her rage. That was their leader, she was sure of it and he had singled her out, almost killed her. She rubbed at her chest, it felt like she had been kicked by a horse. She turned away quickly as a cough overtook her, grateful that Anna did not see the droplets of red staining the snow. Her hand instinctively gripped her sword. Elsa's eyes closed as a soothing energy washed over her, the urge to cough faded.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked from her spot, still a little shocked as to what just happened, she was quite confident she had just witnessed Elsa being shot.

Elsa wiped away any trace of blood before turning back to her sister. "Sore, but fine. The armor helped, thanks for the idea." If it was not for Anna's headstrong nature, Elsa was convinced she would not be living right now. Her ice armor ruined, she let what remained melt away before tending to her sister.

Kneeling, Elsa gently placed her arms under Anna and lifted her up in one fluid motion. Anna was momentarily taken in by the show of strength. The only other person to lift her like this was Kristoff. Elsa also somehow manage to let a hand probe under Anna's hair, finding a rather large and painful bump.

Anna shivered from the cooling touch of Elsa's hand as she soothed her injury. "You should put me down, you need to keep fighting."

"We've already broken their attack, my men have it covered. Besides, no matter what you will always be my priority." Anna touched by her words, wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck as her sister carried her home.

* * *

Arendelle's guards were gathering as they returned from the village. Kristoff had found his way through the crowd, his face etched with worry when he saw Anna draped in Elsa's arms. He had left Sven behind, the reindeer still acting strangely, and ran all the way when news of the fires reached him. Somehow he just knew Anna would have gotten involved his instincts proven right.

"She's fine. Her skull is as thick as yours it would seem." Elsa joked as she handed Anna off to the big man and ordering him to care of her for now. Kristoff did not question her and could only nod as the young guard from earlier ran from amongst the men, calling for his queen.

He stopped and bowed in front of her, red faced and out of breath. "Ma'am, it's captain Edmund, he's been wounded!"

Elsa was suddenly filled with dread. Edmund was her oldest and most experienced officer. To lose him now to a bunch of cowardly bandits. She held back a growl. "How is he fairing?"

The young guard shook his head. "Not well ma'am. Healer said tell to you to hurry."

Her expression fell as she looked to Anna, not wanting to abandon her so soon. Anna simply motioned for her to leave, understanding the importance. It was the captain of the guard after all. "Go, quickly!"

"Make sure she's alright." She said to Kristoff before turning, following the young guardsmen as he led her towards the garrisons.

As she entered the barracks her nose was immediately assaulted with the scent of blood. Healers and physicians both man and woman scurried about as they treated the wounded. Her decision to keep Anna away from the heart of the fight was reinforced, glad her sister was kept from the grisly outcome of battle.

Though, it pained her to think if she had gotten there sooner, could she have spared the lives of her men once more? The sword at her side seemed to hum with her thoughts. She paid no mind, it did not matter anyway. The fight was over, what was done was done.

Elsa was grateful to notice that those being treated had only sustained minor injury. Some waving and calling to her as she passed their cots. It also pleased her greatly that Arendelle's bravest were outnumbered by captured wounded. She smiled at the fact, eyeing a foreign man chained to his bed, a healer wrapping his frostbitten feet.

She was led to a private room, closing the door behind her as she approached the grizzled man in the bed. Elsa knelt down, noting the blood stained bandages wrapped around his bare chest. The man's breath rattled, Captain Edmund was not long for this world.

"He took a bolt in the chest, lung shot I'm afraid." The healer tending to him said softly. Elsa thanked him and then asked for a moment alone with her Captain. The healer bowed to his queen and left the room.

"My queen." Edmund barely whispered when he realizes she was next to him. "Forgive me, I grew reckless today, was poor form I admit." Elsa took his hand, sitting closer as his voice grew weaker. "But better an old man die than a young one."

She could only give him a warm smile. "You served my father in a time of peace, I'm sorry my rule could not be the same."

"If only he could see you now. It was an honor to fight alongside you." A weak sigh escaped him. "Thank you Queen Elsa for sending off an old man. I am glad I could give my life in your service." He closed his eyes and his breath grew shallow.

Elsa stared as the man lay dying before her. She shed no tears. She had no need to. "Not yet my friend."

She lowered herself until she was at his level. One hand gripped the blade at her side, the other hovering lightly over his chest. "You have served me with the utmost loyalty and that loyalty shall be rewarded." Ice began to claw at the walls and pick its way across the windows. Her palm lay flat over his wound, the temperature suddenly dropped. "I still have need of you."

A misty breath escaped the captain as his eyes shot open. Pale blue, matching that of Elsa's flashed across his orbs before they closed once more. His entire body relaxed as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Rest now, return to your post when you wake." She said as she stood, and quietly left the man in peace.

* * *

"That was pretty reckless you know." Kristoff hovered over Anna as he held a cloth packed with ice to the back of her head. "You should be lying down. Tell me if you get a headache or feel pukey at all. Small head injuries can be bigger than they actually are."

They were in the library, a stack of dusty old books strewn about the study as Anna searched through them all. They ranged from fairy tales to ancient weapons in history to even old stories about King Arthur and Excalibur. She had searched through legends, Old Norse and Viking, and even a book on the occult. But none could shed any light on what she was truly looking for. There were images of rams heads a-plenty, but none etched onto a horned runic sword.

The runes themselves were a mystery, and while Anna was drawing from memory, it seemed they were not in any language recorded here. She would press on. Her sister's subtle shifts in personality ever since that blade came to her possession where not lost on Anna. Even if it turned out to be nothing, Anna was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm fine you can stop with the mother-hen routine now." She swatted her beau away as she turned a page in an old tome, a picture of a huge broadsword drawn on one side, the other detailing the different parts of the weapon.

"I don't understand what you're worried about," Kristoff said as he peered over her shoulder at the picture, the words Zweihander in bold ink at the top of the page. "There's no such thing as a cursed sword."

"There's no such thing as talking snowmen either." She grumbled as she closed the book, opening up another one about witches hexes and magic. "Besides, you weren't there. I mean, I knew Elsa could be graceful but this was just... with the armor and the sword and the ice blasts! It was just...wo-**ow**!" She flinched as Kristoff applied too much pressure to the bump on her skull.

"Well if she's so great why not listen the next time she says to stay put. Or at least wait for me next time." He argued, placing the pack down and pulled a chair up next to her.

"That's the thing. I don't think it's great I think it's terrifying!" She slammed another book closed and was rewarded with a cloud of dust. She was quickly growing frustrated that nothing was even close to what she was looking for. "Elsa had been so reluctant to use her ice powers for anything, even the fun stuff. And now... she's killed." She covered her eyes and tried to blur the image of the frozen man. "The worst is... she made it look so easy."

"They _were_ trying to kill _you_." Kristoff said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "It's a time of crisis Anna, it can change people. Frankly I'm glad she took that final step, if it means you're safe more power to her."

Anna sighed into him, letting her head come to rest on his warm chest. "But at what cost? I know she's protecting me, but ever since she brought that thing back from the mountain she seems... different somehow. And I don't think I've seen her put it down since."

She felt as Kristoff shrugged. "She found a shiny new toy, if I found a sword like that I'd carry it around too." He pushed a few strands of red hair out of her face. "Trust me, when all of this is over with she'll stick that thing in the armory and it will be like nothing ever happened."

"You're probably right." Anna frowned despite his words. "I just wish she would talk to me more. She's been so stressed lately I want her to know I'm here for her."

A chuckle rumbled in Kristoff's chest. "Trust me, by now I think she knows. Just... think of me next time you run into a bandit infested war-zone, okay?"

Anna apologized with a light kiss. Kristoff was right of course, it had been reckless, but she was not the type to just sit around and watch other people do everything. Anna did not care if she was only a princess, did she not have as much duty to protect her people as the Queen?

"You know... she called me family." Kristoff slipped in while Anna was quiet. She looked at him funny as the words processed, her eyes blinking wide when she figured out what he meant.

"Elsa said that?" Anna asked still looking at him like he was crazy. She couldn't help but grin. "Elsa likes you? That's like the biggest thing that could ever happen for me!"

"She must be a good judge of character." He beamed proudly. Anna hit him in the chest playfully in an attempt to deflate his ego. She then changed the subject, a little worried that it may break this pleasant moment they were currently sharing

"Any luck with Sven?"

Kristoff suddenly looked saddened. "Not really, he's eating again and he'll come out to pull the sleigh if I beg. But... it's like he's closed himself off from everything. Like something sucked the life right out of him." He had no idea what could have caused this change in his life-long friend. The reindeer went from a fun-loving companion to a quiet recluse. He no longer barked when someone came near, no longer wanted to play. He no longer even begged for carrots anymore. To Kristoff, it felt like he lost his best friend.

Anna hugged him tighter knowing exactly what it felt like to be cut off from the ones you love most. "You think the trolls could help?"

"Maybe..." He pondered it for a moment. "That might be a good idea. We'd have to wait for things around here to get a little safer before we could take a trip out to see them." He let his chin rest on the top of her red hair. "Maybe they could help with your sword problem too."

Anna had not thought of that. Grand Pabbi knew of Elsa's magic, maybe he would know something about that sword as well.

* * *

**Waaagh! I'm so bad at writing any kind of battle\fightscene I hope that wasn't completely boring!  
**

**Thanks to all those who follow as always, and thanks to MarvelousGameofDisneyThrones who's been really helpful with my ipad woes I really really appreciate it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch-05**

A silver horned face stared back at her. And although it lay silent, she could hear its call none the less.

Elsa was pacing. She had been for the last few hours. Agitation pounding in each step as she once again hid away in her chambers, feet traversing the length of her room and back again. The sword for once was not attached to her waist. Instead she had somehow gathered the will to put it down. The blade now lay across her vanity, sheathed in images of dragons and frostworms as they battled on that darkened leather.

Sharp blue eyes were transfixed on the dormant weapon as she passed by again and again. Her hands clenched into tight fists from the anxiety of their separation. Strong fingers longing to wield the blade once more, aching for that surge of power whenever the steel was in her grip.

She did not understand what it was or why she had felt so gloriously invincible when the blade was dancing in her grasp. It sang in unison with her own power -cold matching cold- fueling her, strengthening her until she felt as if her own will was the only thing holding her back from a great darkness that threatened to swallow her whole.

An ice sword for an ice queen. Ridiculous.

She shook her head at the notion. Perhaps it was merely her own power searching for an outlet, her magic had grown exponentially since her youth. She could simply be losing control.

She must not give in, but oh— how she_ wanted_ to. How_ easy_ it would be.

Elsa turned away from it, jaws clenched tight seething at herself. A step away only caused her to tremble, a step more and she couldn't breathe. A weak cry escaped her, it was just a sword. A heated piece of metal forged into shape by some unknown long dead blacksmith. Yes, it was more extravagant in its design, probably fashioned to be more ornamental than actual function. But despite that it was still just a weapon like any other.

A growl, slow and rumbling rolled its way from her throat.

Turning sharply on a heel she rushed towards it, knocking over her large chair and anything else in her way. She placed her hands on either side of the blade, not daring to touch. Acting as if she were an addict and this the last hit of laudanum on earth. She hated this. It was just a sword. _Just a damn sword._

Then why was she shaking?

A discomfort in her chest made her aware of her reflection. She looked up, noting the slice across her cheek. A scant few hours ago it bled profusely, one of the physicians had begged her to have it looked at. Elsa refused for whatever reason. At the time it would have needed to be sewn closed, but now it looked nearly healed. All that remained was a shallow pink cut.

A hand wandered to her collar, pulling it down to reveal the painful discoloration that clawed its way up her collarbone. That oddly dressed bandit in the garish coat had known who she was, had singled her out on the battlefield. The bruise from the bullet stung, but Elsa knew it should be much worse. She had seen wounds from rifles and pistols before to know that despite her powers and magical ice armor, she should very well be dead.

"What are you?" She said to the sword beneath her. "What are you doing to me?"

She snarled at herself, unable to take it anymore she hastily took up the scabbard and attached the belt around her waist. A deep sigh escaped her as it settled at her side. She caught sight of herself once more, disgusted with her reflection as fingers slid delicately across the pommel in a soothing motion, calming her.

She hated it and loved it at the same time.

Rhythmic knocking took her mind from her reflection. Five knocks in a distinct pattern, a secret song shared between two people. It was Anna.

"Elsa, are you in there? It's nothing important, I-I just wanted to see you." Anna's voice sounded small and scared, a far cry from the normally boisterous red-head.

Elsa was not wearing her cloak, the garment destroyed when someone threw a firebomb engulfing the fabric in sticky flames. Anna would no doubt notice the sword at her side, question why she was wearing it indoors and in her own room of all places. She quickly scanned for a suitable replacement, though there was none to be found. She ran a shaky hand through her wild platinum hair and collected herself. She would just have to face her.

"Of course Anna, come in."

The large white doors opened slowly, Anna only partially entered. "Are you sure? I can come back if you're busy."

Anna was hesitating? A week ago she would have barged her way in, wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist in an iron hug and spun her around the room. Now she seemed almost afraid, as if she would overstep some invisible boundary.

"No Anna... I mean, yes do come in you are always welcome in here, you know that."

Anna did so, entering daintily with her hands cupped shyly in front of her. "Things have been a little tense lately, I'd understand if you wanted some time to yourself"

Elsa gave her welcoming look. "It's alright. I know we haven't seen much of each other recently. Maybe now things can finally get back to normal."

"I'd like that, I don't enjoy seeing you so tense." Anna said almost sounding nervous. "As much as you try to hide it, I can tell you don't handle stress very well." She looked at her sister sheepishly, hoping she did not offend.

Elsa huffed, it was true. "Am I that obvious?"

Anna simply tilted her head playfully and made her way to the large four-poster bed. She sat and motioned for her sister to join, patting at the empty space next to her. "Take that off and come sit with me." She motioned to the sword.

Elsa's hand moved from the pommel to hovered over the belt, wavering just slightly too long.

Anna frowned at her. "Look I get it. It's like a security blanket. Just put it down nearby and sit with me. Please."

Yes, that was acceptable. If it's what Anna wishes... yes, she could do that.

Elsa undid the buckle and let the scabbard rest against the bed-frame, making sure it was in arms reach before sitting down next to her sister. Anna seemed to notice as she sank a bit deeper into the mattress, but made no comment. Instead Elsa was helpless as Anna reached over and tugged on her braid, pulling her down until her head was resting in Anna's lap. She let her legs stretch out until she was laying on her back. Blue eyes met teal as Elsa wondered what exactly her sister had in store. A slender finger traced the outline of her face, warm against Elsa's natural cool skin.

"That's better," Anna said, pleased when she felt Elsa relax against her. "Now, let's talk."

"About what?" Elsa angled her head so she had a better view of her sister. There was a noticeable sadness behind those bright eyes. Elsa had to wonder if she was the cause.

"I don't know— anything. How was your day?" Anna realized how silly that question was considering what had passed. "Wait, no never mind. I know how your day was I was with you." Her wandering finger traced the light mark on Elsa's cheek, proof of the days struggle. "You know what, today sucked, let's forget about today. What about tomorrow?"

Elsa laughed softly. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. What do you plan to do tomorrow?"

Elsa's gaze wandered to the ceiling. Who could know what tomorrow would bring? She had mundane tasks to take care of as always, tasks that she could have finished by now but decided to lock herself away and have a conversation with an inanimate object. "I don't know. Queen stuff I suppose. Requesting materials to rebuild the village church and signing off more guards to track down the bandit that... shot me." She immediately regret bringing that up so soon.

Anna's brow furrowed as a hand wandered to Elsa's chest, gently smoothing the fabric over the area of injury. She then carefully pulled down her collar enough to expose the ugly purple bruising. "I don't like firearms, so impersonal, too easy to hurt someone" Her fingers ghosted over the ugly mark. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, it's not as bad as it looks." It was sore and it ached when she moved. But she was alive.

"I wish you would stop playing hero. I'm in no rush to succeed you anytime soon, ever, if I have any say about it." Anna said as she fixed the collar so it hid the horrid marking.

"Anna..." Elsa started, taking her sisters hand in her own. "You know that everything that I do -am doing- it's all for you. So you can live happy and not worry about fighting and politics, so you can enjoy your life with Kristoff and Sven."

Anna looked away, of course she knew. "I know, but... the burden can be shared. I'm also responsible for my own life. Though I am glad you approve of Kristoff, thank you for... telling him what you did."

"Do you picture a future with him?"

Anna had not expected that question, at least so soon anyway. She could feel her face grow hot as a blush betrayed her. "I... I don't know, I guess it would be nice but I haven't thought that far ahead."

Elsa smirked at the red of Anna's cheeks. "You should, if anything were to happen to me Arendelle could very well have a King again."

Anna shook her head, not liking this conversation. Thinking on the possible outcomes of Elsa's recent recklessness was enough to keep her awake at night. "Don't say things like that, please."

Elsa chuckled, she had not meant it to sound so depressing. "I'm sorry. I just like to imagine you chasing a red-headed brood of little royals, all riding tiny reindeer as they argue who would be the better ruler."

Anna squeaked, Elsa was thinking _way_ too far ahead. "Now you're teasing me!" She placed her hand over Elsa's mouth to stop her from embarrassing her further, the contrast of her hand on pale skin brought out the dark under Elsa's eyes.

Anna sighed as she looked down at her sister. Elsa had been so full of life these past few months. The fact that she had bounced back so quickly after her isolation, they had made up for so much lost time. Anna thought it almost criminal to see that vibrant energy brought down by exhaustion.

"You don't eat with me anymore." Anna pointed out, hating how hollow her sister looked. "And you don't look like you've been sleeping well."

"I'm fine." Elsa reached up to play with one of Anna's red braids, twirling those red locks between her fingertips. "What about you? After what happened with my horse, are you alright?

"Nothing major, just a few bumps and bruises." Anna said. The incident with the horse was nothing, her sister had saved her from the real danger. "Turns out I'm quite durable."

"That was never up for debate."

Anna could smack her for the comment. Instead she smirked at Elsa's sudden fascination with her braid, her own hand wandered absentmindedly until she let it rest on Elsa's stomach. _'Whoa!'_ Anna kept her hand still as she tried not to react. The flat plain under her palm was rock hard, and she could feel the faint lines of muscle hiding under that dark fabric.

Anna was now curious. Elsa had always been naturally slender, they both were, but Anna had prided herself on being the stronger sibling. She was the more adventurous one at least, having been able to be outside in summer, climbing and riding while Elsa was indoors with her books. But now Anna was noticing subtle things, the slope of Elsa's neck, the slight broadness to her shoulders. A hand went to her arm, there was definitely strength there.

"What are you looking for?" Elsa asked at Anna's probing, quite oblivious to her sister's discovery.

Anna giggled, "Nothing. Just seems like someone has been practicing without me knowing. Or are you lifting heavy blocks of ice in here at night?" Anna squeezed at the bicep. "It's no wonder you could carry me so easily."

"Ah, no I haven't!" Elsa turned her head away slightly embarrassed. "I've just been more active lately and..."

"Whoa relax." Anna held her down as she began to squirm. "I think it's great, you really are _beautifuller_ after all." She teased as she ruffled Elsa's wild hair.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh as she settled down again, eyes closing as Anna ran those long fingers though her platinum locks. The soothing gesture could put her to sleep right now. Sleep... when was the last time she had slept?

**Clunk Clunk **

"My queen a disturbance in the courtyard, your presence has been requested."

Damn it.

* * *

"Is it him?" Elsa hissed to the guard beside her. "Was he wearing a brightly coloured coat? Something a seaman would wear, but decorated so a blind man could not mistake it."

"Yes your majesty, you could see it from miles away."

A small group of men had appeared outside of the castle gates. They did not appear hostile save for the one who kept yelling to the gate guards that he only wished to speak. Peaceful talk, he kept screaming until the guard sent word to the queen. Elsa had immediately taken up her sword and ordered the throne room prepared.

Anna followed behind, Elsa had wanted her to come this time, begging for her to stay by her side. While she was happy for the gesture, Anna was both upset and worried. Elsa had seemed so content a moment ago, now her eyes were hard and her brow was drawn in a deep scowl. She barely looked like the same person. Anna hated this, she hated that this conflict would not come to an end and she hated what it was doing to her sister.

Kai emerged from a side room, unfolding a new cloak and draping it across the queen's shoulders. It was a dusky gray, far from the royal purple that used to trail behind the queen. Elsa thanked him as they continued walking. Anna did not like it; it only darkened Elsa's presence further.

The royal guard encircled the room armed and ready as the two royals took their places. Elsa sat on the throne while Anna stood by her side. Kristoff was soon escorted to stand beside her, the ice master once again feeling well out of place. When everything was ready Elsa signaled to her guards to open the doors.

Six men were ushered into the room, yet the only thing she noticed was the oddly dyed jacket. How he managed to procure such a bright orange would remain a mystery, why the colour was marred with black striping would be another.

He appeared clean kept, unlike his followers. His dark hair was styled short and beard clean shaven revealing sun touched skin. He could be considered handsome if it were not for the horrid yellow teeth behind his crooked smile. There was a long curved sword at his waist, they had not been disarmed. A grievous oversight perhaps, though with the amount of royal guard present any act would prove fatal on his part.

He bowed politely. "Queen Elsa I presume?" His voice had a hint of Spanish though the accent was diluted, no doubt from his travels. He took two steps forward, medals jingled on his chest as he looked her from head to toe.

"I must admit, you looked much more the warrior queen this morning. The woman in the armor stuck an imposing figure, I still see the height and the beauty, but what happened to the Valkyrie that tore through my men? Where is the muscle strong enough to lift a grown man off his feet? I will be honest, I am a bit disappointed."

Elsa stood, despite the tug on her arm from Anna, she would not face this man sitting down. "I assure you-" she looked down on him. "She is still very much here."

He laughed with a shake of his shoulders, gaudy medals singing out in a chorus. "Oh, I like you."

Her eyes narrowed, she was in no mood to be mocked in her own court. "Who are you, what do you want here?"

"Straight to the point? Very well. They call me the Sea Tiger." That would explain the coat. "I am a simple mercenary, task with what was originally a simple order."

Sell-swords were harassing Arendelle and Weselton just happened to send a premature message refusing aid? Elsa's jaw clenched tightly. What conspiracy was plaguing her kingdom? "You will explain yourself further before I lose my patience."

His lips curled into a cruel smile. "They told me that a goddess or demon watched over these lands. And after today I would be inclined to believe them. But what is that?" He motioned to the cut on her cheek. "I was not aware that gods could bleed."

"I never claim to be such." She did not like the notion of being seen that way, but could understand how such a rumor could spread.

"But you do have magic! That I saw for myself, although I did not expect it to be a magic sword. If you would be so kind, may I see it?"

Elsa raised a brow as she turned to her sister at her side. Anna simply shrugged, thinking the same as her sister. Did he not know of her ice? Why would the employer leave out such a detail? She would humor him for now, pulling her sword free and presenting it to him.

The rustling of the guards could be heard as he came dangerously close. "Ah! A beautiful sword for a beautiful woman. I have seen many an old thing but even I do not recognize these markings. But such an ugly face on it, a goat? Not befitting someone of your status do you not think?"

Elsa lowered her arm as she withdrew her weapon. "It serves its purpose."

"That I do not doubt."

Elsa took a step forward. "You did not come here to admire steel, speak your mind before I order my men to arrest you."

"As you already suspect, we have been hired. They said if I killed you I could take whatever riches your kingdom had to offer, that I had free reign on any of the spoils. Yet apart from you and your cute sister there—" He winked at Anna, who was suddenly hidden behind Kristoff protectively. "I see nothing of worth, only snow and frostbite. You yourself you are proving more trouble than it is worth. My men are tired and cold and we would like to go home. So, I propose an ultimatum."

Elsa visibly bristled. "You invade my home, threaten my citizens and now claim to make terms? Must I remind you I have fended you off on more than one occasion?"

In a bold move he drew his scimitar, and though he was too far away to strike it rustled the guardsmen nevertheless. They held back however, noting her calm, knowing she had things under control.

With slow caution he took a step forward, until his weapon was just in her reach. "An oversight on my part, I did not factor in the possibility of you joining the fight. And while quite impressive you may be, Trust me when I say the next attack will be overwhelming."

Elsa simply stared him down, his showmanship was bad comedy. She was growing tired of this, but she would humor him for now. "You have my ear."

He grinned at her, his sword still raised. "You have until dawn to gather everything and anything of value this horrible cold country has to offer and I will gladly take my men and leave. If you do not, I will order my men to burn this castle and the surrounding lands until there is nothing left." He angled his scimitar until it pointed at her heart. "You I will spare, as much as my employer wishes for your head I could not take away such a beauty from this world. You I will keep to warm my bed, your sister... I'm sure my men could find a use for her."

His men laughed behind him, unaware as cold fingers tightened around a steel grip.

Anna was unfazed by his disgusting requests. Her worries involved Elsa and what was going through her head. The queen appeared calm, but Anna could see the brewing storm behind her eyes.

It was clear however, that the rest did not take kindly to the insults. The grumble of the guards intensified, sword and spear clattering as the tension reached its peak "You scum!" Kristoff made to push forward, the others in the room would have surely followed his lead if not for Elsa raising a hand and calling for order. No one did anything unwise, waiting to see what their queen would do.

Never taking her eyes off the tiger, Elsa inhaled deeply. Like smoke from a dragons maw, frosted air plumed from her nose as she slowly exhaled, the only clue that his words had reached her. A visible warning, he did not take heed.

"You've thought this through. " Elsa said as she lowered her hand, taking the tip of his sword between thumb and forefinger. There was a subtle hissing as a layer of frost bloomed along the steel of his blade.

He cried out as the cold bit at his fingers, burning like he had just touched hot coals. He dropped his sword, the blade shattering in a thousand pieces as it hit the ground. Elsa's hand shot out again, flinging biting cold at his feet. His eyes were wide as solid ice encased his boots rooting him to the ground.

"Threaten me all you want. My sister however, is off limits." She made a shoving motion, the so-called Tiger slid across the floor slamming hard into the giant oak doors, through them, only to be toppled into the snow outside.

He scrambled to his feet, reaching for a hidden dagger as he regained his bearings. He looked back through the doors he had just been pushed through. People had gathered at the doorway, the few men he brought included, staring on in awe not daring to act as the Snow queen stalked towards him.

"You call yourself a tiger." Her voice had become loud and vast, as if multiple voices were speaking at once. "Big, powerful, the ultimate hunter? Debatable." The runed blade was clutched in one hand the other was balled into a fist so cold mist rose as the slightly warmer air made contact. "Once you get down to it, you are just a cat."

The colour of her eyes intensified as she allowed her sword to drag in the snow, lines of blue fire erupted from the trails. They splintered off like cracked glass until they formed a pattern in the drifting white. The snow on either side of her began to take shape. Rising up to waist height, they stalked around her on four legs, long canine snouts forming mouths filled with jagged shards of ice.

"If you are a cat, then I am a wolf." The great white beasts growled and snapped at the sea raider. He swung and jabbed his dagger at them his strikes ineffective. The snow reforming around whatever damage he hoped to do. "Call me a dog if you will, it changes nothing."

One of the wolves lunged for a leg, he cried out in pain as frozen needles dug deep into his flesh bringing the tiger to his knees. The cocky face he wore not moments before had changed into one of terror. "What are you?" He whimpered as he looked into those burning blue eyes.

"I am a wolf." She towered over him, one predator to another. "...and a kitten that thought it was a tiger has threatened my pack."

The second wolf blocked his vision, staring him down with matching glow of its creator. A raspy growl blew cold air into The Tiger's face as it waited for a command. Behind, Elsa made a subtle gesture with her free hand.

"No wait! I'll order my men gone! Please!" He managed a final cry before frozen jaws clamped around his throat. His gurgled cries died out to frigid snarls as the snow turned red. The wolves sang out an eerie howl, their purpose complete they slowly dissolved back into the ground.

Elsa's stare remained on the corpse before her. "The rest of you leave, now, before I order my guards to execute you where you stand."

She heard the sound of metal as her royal guards turned their weapons on them. She could not help but smile in satisfaction as The Tiger's men all but ran from the keep ignoring their leader as he lay dead in the snow.

She turned back to the castle, her smile faded. Anna was there clinging to Kristoff, both staring in disbelief at what she had just done. Anna looked right at her, and Elsa's heart shattered in her chest. Anna looked terrified.

Anna was terrified of her.

Her face slowly twisted into one of disgust— disgust with herself. Everyone present had gone silent, their shocked expressions focused on her. But the worst was from her sister. Anna's eyes were wide, hands covering her mouth in horror.

Elsa could not take it anymore, all these eyes, staring, judging. She gathered her cloak around herself and quietly left the castle. No one made to follow her, not after that.

* * *

**** Ugh, this chapter did not want to come together - I hope it's legible.  
Reviews are appreciated and thank you for the follows!**


	6. Chapter 6

- Let's get the talking out the way -

* * *

**Ch6**

Nothing felt right to Anna anymore. She was numb, food tasted wrong, and even the air felt too thick to breath.

She did not know what to do, what to think. Everything that had happened tonight, it was like a bad dream, one that she could not wake from and laugh about later. The helpless scream followed by those frigid howls. The red stained snow, and the utter look of satisfaction that graced her sister's face. That was not her Elsa, Anna was convinced. It could not have been.

The pews of the chapel were warm at least, unlike the look her sister had been wearing tonight. She had bid Kristoff goodnight, and despite his reluctance to leave her alone, she had managed to convince him that she was fine and the best thing for her would be some time to think and some sleep.

Though it was far from the truth, and sleep would not come this night.

She had left her room late that night without detection, she did not have a location in mind but somewhere during her wandering Anna had found herself in the chapel, the same where she witnessed the queen's coronation. Though now she was not smiling. She held her head in her hands as she tried to make sense of the world around her while trying to erase the horrid images from behind her eyes.

"My dear princess Anna. What are you doing here at this hour?"

Slightly startled, she turned to the voice not expecting anyone to be awake at this hour. It was bishop Gerald, though he was not in his ceremonial robe, only a simple white button shirt and long pants. He held a candle in one hand, the warm glow lighting the wooden interior in a golden hue, no doubt making his rounds before calling it a night.

"Forgive me your grace if I am intruding, I just needed a place of quiet." Anna said, forgetting for a moment that she was indeed a princess and therefore had every right to be where she was.

A breath of a laugh from the older man. "Nonsense child, you cannot intrude on a church. Unless your intentions are impure of course, this is a place of sanctuary for all." He made his way to sit down beside her, the old wood creaking under him. "Now, it does not take a wise man to see something is troubling you. Please, talk to me."

Anna was unsure if she should say anything against her sister, but this was the bishop after all. Who else could she trust with her words but him?

"The queen... Elsa she—" Anna prepared her words, she was positive there were those who would call her sister a witch. The last thing she wanted was to build on that bad light and make things worse. "No doubt you're aware of what's been going on." He nodded at her and urged her to continue. "Well tonight she... she killed someone."

The bishop's eyes widened and Anna quickly explained before he jumped to the wrong conclusion. "No-wait! I mean she's done it before out of self-defense of course, she's not a murderer. This man, he deserved it, he threatened the entire kingdom and myself directly. This time however it was... the way she did it."

"You did not approve of her approach to the matter?"

Anna shook her head, closing her eyes as the images flashed in her mind. Those wolves, what in the world were those wolves? They were not anything like Olaf, these were lifeless and frightening. "It wasn't her. The Elsa I know would never be so... cruel."

The bishop narrowed his brow in thought. "While I may not always agree, the queen does hold the power to delve out punishment. She was completely in her right to judge execution should she have a proper cause. And if this man did indeed threaten you–"

"I know. I just have a feeling that..." she trailed off and turned her head away from him. "Never mind it's stupid."

"Speak your mind my princess, I will bear no judgment."

She looked to him contemplating if this was a good idea or not. Kristoff had called her silly, and Elsa herself thought the notion ridiculous. What harm could there be in adding one more to the list of people who thought her crazy. "Do you believe that things, items, something you can hold on your person could be cursed?" She looked away suddenly embarrassed those words even left her mouth.

The bishop rubbed at his chin in thought. "Not necessarily, though there have been claims to such items throughout church history. There is usually little truth to the matter. However... our queen has dominion over the cold, so stranger things could exist in this world." He paused. "You speak of the sword she carries?"

Oddly enough Anna was not surprised he knew of it. "Ah, yeah. So you've seen it?"

He shook his head. "Only glimpses, yet the stories the young men tell are both impressive and worrying. She fights like a demon with a sword forged in hell? Surely our queen would not willingly walk such a dark path." He looked at her when he said it, searching for any signs of doubt.

Anna's hands ran over each other, similar to what her sister would do when anxiety took hold. "I doubt it's anything like that. The Elsa I know would never, but... she hasn't been acting like the Elsa I know for a little while now." She shrugged her shoulders and tried to convince herself she was just being paranoid. "I'm sure it's nothing, it's a time of crisis and she's just acting as a queen should."

The bishop placed his hand over hers, stilling the nervous movement. "Then there is no cause for alarm. My only advice would be to seek her out. You are her sister and from what I've heard she is _fiercely _protective of you, as you are of her. Talk to her, she will listen."

Anna thought about it, Elsa was willing to listen before, one more try couldn't hurt. She came to a decision and stood. "Yes, you're right. I need to stop worrying and just tell her what I think." She made to leave before remembering her manners. She turned to the bishop curtsying politely and thanked him for all his help.

The bishop watched her leave, his warm smile immediately fading the second he heard the doors closing. He then turned to one of the darker corners of the chapel, using his candle to light another on a nearby dais, illuminating the room further and revealing the solitary person standing there.

"How much of that did you hear?"

A young man stepped forward, fully dressed in his uniform. He was one of the royal guard who had been present in the throne room and had witnessed the Tiger's demise. Though, he was not as impressed with his queen as his brothers had been. It was why he, like the princess, had sought out the church. He had been praying quietly, keeping to the dark when the young royal had entered, unaware of his presence, and unaware it was him who told the bishop of what he saw tonight. He told of his concerns of a hellish weapon and the dark acts of a queen with terrifying power.

"All of it, your grace." The young man said as he stepped into the light. "Even the princess has her doubts, do we need more proof?"

The bishop's eyes narrowed as he turned his gaze to a small cross on the wall. "No, but this is our queen. We must handle this matter delicately."

* * *

Anna wasted no time, only making a slight side trip to gather warmer clothing. With her rose cloak and matching mitts on she ran towards the stables. Her pale-white horse Thor was waiting for her. While slightly surprised to see his mistress at such an hour, the horse whinnied in delight when she opened his stall and prepared the saddle. It had been so long since he had taken her riding, and he stamped his hooves at the chance to make it up to her. He had been ashamed ever since that moment up in the mountain, a royal horse should never throw his rider after all. Thor eyed the gray across from him intently, giving out an almost mocking huff.

As Anna finished tightening the saddle she noticed Thor had turned his head towards the stall where Elsa's horse rested. If she were slightly crazier, she would swear Thor was giving Sleipnir the stink eye. And if she were a lunatic, she would swear that Sleipnir actually looked embarrassed.

She quickly led Thor out by the reins before she completely lost her mind, barely holding back a shriek of terror as someone shambled up behind her. She turned eyes wide at the familiar face of captain Edmund, standing no less, as he reached out to her. He was pale and gaunt; his long coat was opened revealing a bare chest covered with bloodstained bandages.

"Captain Edmund you're—" Awake? On your feet? Alive? Barefooted in the cold! "You're okay!" She ran to his side and gave him a shoulder to lean on.

The captain seemed to take a moment to even acknowledge her, his movements slow and sluggish. "Yes, I have been blessed with a miracle it would seem. But I cannot find my queen, I wish to give proper thanks for–"

He stumbled. Anna was able to hold him upright despite his size and weight. She caught glimpse of him, his skin was so pale and his eyes... There was something wrong about his eyes. She did not quite understand why it made her think of Sven, but these two now shared that same distant look.

"I have a pretty good idea of where she's gone, but let's get you back inside. This cold can't be good on your wounds." She led him back to the barracks, handing him off to the nearest guard and ordering him to take the captain to the infirmary immediately.

She mounted Thor and made her way towards the gates, taking a single glance back at the barracks. Captain Edmund had lived when the best of their physicians had declared him lost. She should be happy, yet a chill ran down her spine. A miracle indeed.

* * *

Despite the thick snow and a chilly breeze Thor pressed on like the proud fjord horse he was.

The sun had begun to rise by the time she arrived, reflecting parts of Elsa's palace in great pinks and orange. Anna tied Thor securely to a nearby fir tree, patting him gently and forgiving him for the last time they made this trip. The horse's ears seemed to flick in delight at his mistress as he stood in the snow and watched as she made her way towards the great staircase of ice. Just below a tall mound of snow rumbled to life as the palace guardian woke. The massive creature towered over Anna, its hollow eyes focusing on her intently.

"**Anna...**" that great grumbling maw turned up into a smile

"Hello Marshmallow." Anna beamed up at the snow golem without fear. "Is my sister hiding in there?"

The great snowman nodded. "**You talk? Make better**?" He said in a low growl. It would appear the he did not like the way his queen had been acting either.

"I'll try my best. Lead the way big guy." She said, and followed Marshmallow into the crystal palace.

"Love the accessory by the way." She added as they walked, pointing to the crown that was barely visible atop his head. _So that's _where_ it went. _If a giant walking snow-monster could blush, this one would be doing it right now.

He led her through the main hall and up the glass steps deeper into the ice castle. Despite being here before she had not taken the chance to actually soak in the beauty that was this palace. She had not noticed the hidden colours refracting in subtle gradations, the brilliant hues of blue where the shadows fell to the brilliant fiery amber where struck by the sun. And the patterns! Everywhere you looked patterns splintered into perfect lines. A person could get lost forever tracing one into the other as they all lead to a single focal point.

And there in the center sat Elsa, the true queen of winter seated on a frozen throne. She was slightly slouched, feet spread apart. Not exactly the image of regal poise Anna had come to know over the years. Head resting on a closed fist, her other hand clutching that blade as its tip balanced on the crystal floor. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful rest, Anna suddenly worried she was disturbing her sister.

"Are you behaving yourself my friend?" Elsa said unexpectedly while slowly opening her eyes. Sharp cerulean orbs reflecting the icy light, while the high crystal walls made her voice echo.

"**Mrrr**..." Marshmallow's deep voice shook the walls. "**Visitor. Anna**."

"I see that. Thank you, you may leave us now."

The great snow golem turned to Anna. "**Talk, good.**" He said, before leaving the two sisters to themselves.

Talk, right. That's what Anna wanted to do, that's why she rode out here in the dawning hours in the cold. That's why Anna was standing there in an awkward silence with no idea how to start.

"Uh... hi?"

Elsa barely waved a finger, Anna yelped as a seat of ice rose up from the floor behind her, sliding forward and taking her with it until Anna was situated next to her sister on her own smaller throne.

"Ooh okay, that was kind of fun. A little cold though heh-heh." Anna babbled. Elsa simply stared, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Anna looked away from those blue eyes, clearing her throat she broke the awkward silence brewing between them. "So..." Her hands idly tapped her knees. "Lonely up here."

"Quiet." Elsa corrected.

Anna took in the beautiful structure around her, still baffled how her sister could pull such perfect architecture from her mind alone. "I thought you would have had enough of that for a lifetime."

"Solitude doesn't mean isolation." Elsa shifted in her seat. "I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't bear the look on your face."

Thank god, Anna thought. It was Elsa who brought it up first but she would continue it. "I'll be honest. What you did... I didn't like it, it frightened me. Seeing you act like that, to be so emotionally cold. I know you were only protecting us. Everyone knows that and appreciates it. Even if those bastards— yes I said it, they had it coming, it's just..." She placed a gloved hand over Elsa's own, squeezing at the cold fingers.

"I know you Elsa, and back there... that definitely wasn't you. So please," Anna let her voice soften as she pleaded with her. "Look at me, talk to me. Tell me what happened."

Elsa shut her eyes tight. Anna was right. Anna was always right. "I don't know. He said those horrible things to you and I slipped into something, something dark. It felt so good to lose myself to it I barely even knew what I had done until I saw you." She ran a hand though her wild hair. "I think I'm losing control."

Anna saw the pained expression and hated every second of it. Her eyes fell to the sword. How easy it was to put blame on an inanimate object, but Anna could think of nothing else to explain her behavior. "It's that thing isn't it... ever since you brought that thing home you've been acting different."

Yes. No. Impossible. "Don't be ridiculous Anna, that doesn't even make any sense." Elsa argued, her brows drawn tight.

Anna tried not to sound argumentative. She had come to reason with her sister, not berate her. "Then explain why I've never seen you without it. Tell me why ever since I first saw you with that damned thing I can barely recognize my own sister?"

"It's just a sword!" Elsa nearly shouted, frustration rising in her voice as it bounced of the surrounding ice. Elsa caught herself before she said something she'd regret, lowering her tone. "It helps me focus my magic, like how a wizard would use his staff in those stories of yours. My powers have been growing stronger since I was a child, my sword has nothing to do with it."

"Then let me hold it." Anna demanded with her chin held high.

Silence.

Elsa looked between her sister and the weapon in her hand as if some great decision had been placed before her. She hesitated just long enough for Anna to begin to lose hope. She was about to give up, when Elsa lifted the sword from its spot and place it in front of her younger sibling. The metal singing on the ice as its tip touched the floor once again. She removed her hand when Anna wrapped her fingers securely around the grip.

Anna was not prepared for the weight, having to quickly add her other hand before the blade clattered to the floor. "Heavier than it looks." Anna forced a laugh, when deep down she was trying to figure out how in the world her sister, her slender thing of a sister could swing this monstrosity around as if it weighed nothing.

She spun it around, examining the craftsmanship of the mysterious etched runes until the goat-like skull was staring back at her. "Kind of ugly too." She squeezed the grip, looking right into the eyes of the demonic horned skull. Nothing happened, she felt nothing. The metal was cold through her gloves, nothing more.

"Satisfied?"

"No..." Anna grumbled as she let her chin rest upon the pommel. "But it is a weight off my mind." It _was_ just a hunk of metal, and the more she looked at it she would have to admit it was beautiful it its own way. "Will you come back with me then? You know I'm not going to let you lock yourself away up here forever."

Elsa looked at her. "After what I did, you're still not afraid of me?

Anna tilted her head at that. "Were you trying to scare me?"

"No, of course not but if I am losing control—"

"I won't let you. No matter what you say I will stay by your side and help you through whatever may come. If you lose control I'll be the first one to smack you back down to earth, sound good?"

Elsa looked at her with a sad smile. "I don't deserve you. I was so convinced you hated me. The last time you gave me that look was when we had that argument over Prince Hans." A single tear escaped her, Anna reached over and wiped it away with a gentle thumb.

"I could never hate you, and you know that. So will you come back with me? I know the cold doesn't bother you but my rear doesn't exactly enjoy the icy seating arrangements." Anna gave back the sword and stood, taking Elsa's free hand and tugging her to her feet. "Gods above when did you get so heavy?"

"Hey, you calling me fat?" Elsa said with a mock frown.

Anna laughed, grateful their little chat seemed to have lightened Elsa's mood. "If by fat you mean bulging shoulders and manly arms then yes I am."

Elsa made a face at her. "My shoulders aren't— wait you calling me a man now? You brat!" Anna was already running towards the exit, ready for a barrage of snowballs at any moment.

"What queen wears pants?!" Anna shouted, laughing all the way.

Marshmallow could only watch confused as the two of them ran past. Humans were crazy he decided, especially those two. He fixed his crown and returned to the miniature kingdom of snow at his feet.

* * *

Days went by without incident after the Tiger's fall. Roaming guards and spymasters travelled to the boarders of Arendelle and back, reporting no sign of the raiders anywhere. By the second week of peace, the queen had ordered the gates reopened.

Anna was joyous as it seemed Elsa was returning to her old self. She still had her good and bad days, days where she wore only a scowl and days where Anna would not see her until breakfast the next morning. Although Anna forgave her for the mere fact that she was showing up for meals again.

They were becoming close once more, laughing and joking, even practicing in the yard with sword and hammer. Anna was quickly gaining in skill to the point that Elsa was pairing her up with her own soldiers to spar, laughing as Anna knocked their feet out from under them.

Kristoff came and went, harvesting ice and spending time with Anna when he could. Though a horse now pulled his sleigh, a royal horse on loan from the princess, strong and sturdy, but it was not Sven. Despite having the best stable hand tend to the great reindeer, Sven was still not himself, and no one could find the reason why.

With the gates opened, Anna decided it was time to get answers. She would go to the trolls, but she needed to be discreet. Dragging a reindeer with her would only cause suspicion, not to mention Sven more than likely would not cooperate either way. She was going to ask about the sword as well, as much as Elsa seemed to be doing better, she had still refused to put it away, carrying that thing around like a child with its favorite toy.

She could not exactly just take the sword with her either, so Anna had another idea in mind, somehow convincing Elsa to let her sit in on one of her meetings.

Anna watched from the far end of the table as her Sister conversed with her advisers and dignitaries from local areas. The most notable being the French representative who had arrived that morning, dispatched by its king the moment word of Arendelle's troubles had reached that far. The portly man made an effort in reminding the queen that his king would offer any aid should the need arise.

While absolutely hating these meetings, even Anna could see through those thin words of pity flowing like a river from the hefty man. They did not care about Arendelle, none of them. All they cared for was keeping this powerful snow queen on their good side. '_They will only be kind to you when they want something, Anna. You must keep it just out of arms reach. Then they will bend and kneel like dogs until you throw them scraps from your very own table. Keep the best interest of your people in mind, don't let these men walk over you.'_ Elsa had told her before coming into this meeting. Anna was taken slightly back from the heat in Elsa's voice, the advice so … out of character.

While Anna understood that the crown came with a price; that Elsa could not always appear as a kindhearted Queen. The switch between hot and cold in Elsa's personality was alarming. The drastic shifts becoming ever more noticeable since that damn sword first came into her possession, and the reason why Anna was sitting here in the first place.

Anna drowned out most of the boring talk, mostly border concerns about the recent raids and what Arendelle could do about it. Word of Elsa's deeds must have made an impression, though Anna's mind was concentrating on something else. A carved piece of charcoal in hand Anna's eyes kept darting from the paper under her black stained fingers to the shining object at her sister's side. She was no artist, but she tried her best to get every detail that stood out.

Her sister was making it easy for her. Elsa had been standing throughout the entire meeting, occasionally walking up and down the length of the table as she listened. Her long flowing cloak was pulled back around her shoulders, effectively showing off both her figure and the horned hilt her hand was resting on.

Elsa was doing it again, that _thing_ where her shoulders looked broader and her stance made her taller. Anna noted how she stalked around the meeting, always keeping her sword visible as she slowly passed by each and every one of them. Anna could barely believe how they straightened in their seats, how the Finnish man cleared his throat, or how the Swede averted his gaze as the flash of steel came too close.

Ice powers aside, Anna would never describe Elsa as intimidating, yet here she was, demonstrating how it could be more effective than the sharpest of steel.

Anna knew someone would call her out eventually, so she had taken the initiative of hiding the main focus of her drawing with a quick sketch of the room along with her sister. She was no artist, but the impromptu crude representation had turned out quite well. She suddenly became aware as the air on her back cooled. She had not counted on her sister being the one to notice first. Anna turned to see her sister towering over her. The Pale skin and dark circles caused her eyes to look sharp and cold. Anna had to remind herself who it was standing behind her.

Hell, the_ thing_ was working on her as well.

"Make sure you get my good side." Elsa teased with a smile before continuing on_. The side where we can't see that hanging from your waist._ Anna wanted to say, she would not dare.

After what seemed like an eternity the meeting finally came to a close. It worked out in Anna's favor as Elsa stayed behind to speak more casually with her visitors, the redhead seized opportunity and decided now would be the best, if not only time she could leave to visit the trolls without her knowing.

"How did it go?" Kristoff asked as he met her in the courtyard, leading Thor by the reins. He had been in on the plan as well and had prepared Anna's horse. Though he had to make a few excuses as to why the Ice Master was taking a royal horse out for a walk.

"Boring as Gerda's lectures, I don't know how she can sit through those things, but I got what I needed." She explained as she waved her parchment in his face. Kristoff took it and gave it a once over. He blinked, quite impressed at the detail that had gone into such a hasty effort.

"Hey, this is pretty good. I didn't know you could draw."

Anna stole it back from his giant man-hands before he could crumple it. "That's not the point, I just hope it's enough for Pabbi to think of something. You should have seen her in there, stalking around like a hunting polar bear even I was starting to get nervous."

"Hey hey- calm down. I still think you're overreacting, but, I won't argue." Kristoff reassured, closing the distance between them and tilting her head to look him in the eye. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Anna shook her head. "No, it would be too suspicious if we were both gone. You could stall for me if she comes looking as well. Just tell her I went for a ride or something."

"Fine, just try not to take too long I can't stall forever." Kristoff easily lifted her onto the back of her horse. "And don't forget to ask about Sven, okay?"

"I promise I won't." She said with a wave as she turned Thor towards the main gate.

* * *

And just as Kristoff had predicted, he could not hide away forever. He knew the queen would come looking for her sister eventually, and as the day drew on he knew it was only a matter of time.

"Oh, hello Kristoff." She greeted, both of them a little startled from their near collision in the corridor.

"Elsa! Excuse me I mean Queen Elsa. Hello!" He said awkwardly, unsure if he should bow or not. Elsa giggled at his discomfort.

"Kristoff, you know very well you don't have to be so formal with me."

"I know, manners and all, hard to break."

"Good to know the Trolls brought you up well." She did not notice how he stiffened and their mention. The one thing he did not want to bring up. "Actually, have you seen Anna? I have not seen her all day. I hope that meeting didn't _actually_ bore her to death."

Hell. Kristoff coughed, he was a terrible liar and Elsa a very observant Queen. "I um... think she went for a ride, now that the gates are opened again I guess she just wanted out for a while."

"I see, pity I would have gone with her." There was disappointment in her voice. "Though I don't approve of her going alone, but this is Anna we are talking about."

Kristoff laughed with her, grateful when a young steward-boy came running up to her. The boy bowed politely and handed Elsa a small parchment. "A message for you ma'am. Master Kai said to bring it to you immediately." He bowed again when she thanked and dismissed him, then quickly disappeared into the castle.

She unfolded the paper and read. Her expression slowly changed, one brow raising at the ink in front of her. It started with a faint chuckle and escalated into a full blown laugh until she was in near hysterics. Kristoff had never seen her laugh like this, not even when Anna had done something incredibly stupid.

She regained herself, wiping the tears from her eyes and handing the paper to Kristoff. He quickly read it, though he did not laugh, even if the message within could almost seem like a joke. "The raiders have moved on to Weselton? And now they beg you for help... after that message they sent us when we were in trouble?"

"I know, the _nerve_ of them." The was an air of sarcasm to her words that did not sit well with Kristoff, the fact her hand had unconsciously wandered to the sword at her waist made him nervous. "Excuse me Kristoff, it seems I have some preparations to do."

"Wait... You're not actually thinking of going?" He said to her back as she walked away. It did not take a spymaster to know Weselton had been involved in this whole affair somehow.

Elsa stopped, and looked back over her shoulder at the ice master. "What kind of queen would I be to refuse a cry for help?"

She was smiling as she said it, and it raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Kristoff said no more and watched her leave. Anna better get back soon. He could not help the feeling something terrible was going to happen, and Anna my be the only one brave enough to talk her sister out of making a _very_ rash decision.

* * *

**Talky chapter out of the way, now all the poop will hit all the fans. Ch7 coming soon. And thanks as always to the follows and the reviews. I appreciate every one! And to answer one question - it's going to get worse before it gets better. But it will get better... maybe :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

...

Amidst a sea of snow a particular clearing of trees stood out amongst the others. White tipped firs gave way to their bare brothers, exposed emerald needles giving off a feeling of spring as the snow melted into slushy puddles. Anna pushed Thor ever onward into the green hue, well aware at the rise of temperature the further they went. There was magic here, it was in the air and the ground, and the sparse blossoming flora surrounding them. Anna found it familiar, an electric buzz similar to when Elsa would weave her own power.

The forest soon gave way to a rocky opening. Moss, lichen and small flowers stuck to every surface, life blooming where there should be none. The air smelled of earth, damp and old and oddly comforting. Warm thermal gusts rose from the various cracks in the rock, bringing up old memories of her father telling tales of a sleeping dragon deep beneath the ground. Anna removed her mitts, no longer needed as the humidity held the heat like a warm blanket.

She dismounted Thor when a hoof slipped on a velvet covered outcropping of rock, deciding it best to lead him along the slippery stones cautiously. They soon came to an opening however, a mossy patch hidden deep within the forest. In its center a spiral of perfectly round stones of all sizes lay dormant, the formation just a tad too uniform to make the camouflage fool proof.

She bid Thor to stay as she approached them, a little unsure of how exactly one should approach trolls. She coughed as if to grab someone's attention, mentally kicking herself for not asking Kristoff about troll etiquette... or if there was even such a thing.

"Um... Hello? I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I could really use some... advice?"

The second she finished her question the round rock-like things sprang to life, unfolding into stubby granite skinned creatures. Two smaller ones ran up to her, smiling with massive toothy grins and ears too big for their heads. "It's Anna!" One shouted out enthusiastically, and soon Anna found herself surrounded by excited stone people, shouting and greeting her as if she were a long lost relative.

"Hey little guys, is Gran Pa-eek!"

The world spun around her in a blur when she was taken by the hand by a larger (what she would assume to be a female) troll, twirling Anna happily in a playful circle. "Oh you look just as beautiful as the last time we saw you, what brings you out here? Where is Kristoff? Oh! Has he finally asked the big question?!"

The troll's expression had Anna turning red. "W-what! No, no he hasn't! I came to ask you for—whoa!"

"He hasn't?!" The Troll suddenly let go, causing Anna to go sailing into a smaller group of youngsters who were giggling madly as they held her up eagerly. "That big idiot what's he waiting for! Where is he I need to give him a good talking-to!"

The little ones holding her seemed to realize she was trying to say something and allowed Anna to regain her balance. She thanked them, patting one of the smaller creatures on his(her?) moss covered head. "Sorry, I asked Kristoff to stay behind this time. Actually I came to ask you something, two somethings really, and I'm kind of scared they may be related."

Another boulder, a little bigger than the others rolled through the crowd. It unraveled into another troll, though this one was decorated with grass reeds and glowing stones. A stringy mane engulfed his head, while age and wisdom could be seen in his eyes. Anna knew this troll in particular, he had helped her twice before. Once when she was a child, and then again when Elsa froze her heart.

Grand Pabbie looked up at Anna, shooing the others away with a silent authority. "Forgive the others. It is not every day we get visitors you see. Though even the little ones can sense the worry in your voice, the fact that you left Kristoff behind is odd enough. Speak Princess and I will listen."

Anna knelt down when he took her hand in his larger one. A strange sensation, skin hard and rough yet radiating warmth. "Thank you, I'll try to keep it as short as possible, but it's about Sven and my sister."

Murmurs erupted at the mention of Sven, whispers wondering if he was sick or hurt. She decided not to bore them with too many details, quickly telling Pabbie about the raiders, about how Elsa held them off and how she decided one night to go off on her own. "Sven was fine until Elsa took him out to the mountain. He came back without her sometime in the night and ever since then he hasn't been the same. He won't eat, or play, and he barely lets Kristoff near him anymore."

Pabbie rubbed at a stony jaw. "Those two are practically brothers. To hear of Sven acting like that is troubling indeed. Was he injured in any way? Perhaps caught sickness from another wild animal?"

"No, there were no signs of that... but there's more actually. You see... Elsa didn't come back empty handed." That caught Pabbie's attention. He squeezed her hand gently as his focus sharpened on her words. "She brought back a sword, she said Marsh— her other snowman like Olaf, found it around her palace. Ever since then... she's been acting strange as well."

Pabbie pulled her hand closer. Anna could practically see him thinking behind those old eyes. "A sword you say? Describe it to me."

Anna could do better and pulled out her parchment. She unrolled it and held it out for Pabbie to see. "I'm sure it's nothing, what with everything going on." She said as Pabbie took the drawing and examined it.

His eyes widened immediately at the image before him, stubby hands turned the paper as he scrutinized every detail. A good few minutes went by without a sound from him, the others quietly crowding around curiously trying to gain a glimpse of Anna's drawing. His bushy brow shifted as his face changed through a myriad of expressions, from worried, to confused, and finally settling into an unreadable slate. Anna couldn't help but fold her arms around herself, his silence made her nervous.

"How long has she been in possession of this?" He asked suddenly, though his voice was low as if not to scare the others.

"Uh, going on maybe... three weeks?" Her anxiety worsened with his expression. "Have you seen it before?"

Pabbie shook his head in response. "Not physically no... But I pray it is not what I believe it to be." He turned from her taking the drawing with him. He said something Anna did not understand, guttural and grainy, like stones tumbling down a rocky slope. _Trollish _she assumed, and now wondered if Kristoff was fluent in it. Pabbie's voice had summoned a few of the bigger, elder looking trolls as they now gathered around him. "Excuse me Anna but I must discuss this with the others. Please make yourself at home, this may take some time."

Anna nodded, thanking him for his help in advance. She made her way back to Thor and sat next to him on a nearby flat rock. He nuzzled her hair as he sense her growing worry. The fact that the trolls were currently having the equivalent of a council meeting did not settle her nerves one bit.

_Elsa, what have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

The docks were busy despite the late hour, soldiers and dockworkers were busy preparing two ships for voyage. Elsa stood by as she overlooked them silently, unfazed by the chilled wind that drifted from the fjord causing her dark cloak to billow around her. Her personal ship the _Tempest_ had been outfitted first. Rather small considering it was the Queen's, but it was sleek and its sails were fast. It was also quite plain in its outer design, no doubt other nobles would scoff at its lack of trimming or artistic wood etching, Elsa had no need for extravagance.

The second, the _Jotun_ was being prepared for her fighting men. Larger and much heavier, a warship at its core, it sat low in the water as men scurried about, loading supplies and checking and rechecking its side and front mounted cannons. Thought they expected this to be a land battle, it was always good to be prepared.

Her eyes caught sight as a flag was hoisted on the _Jotun's_ mast. Gone was the familiar golden crocus, the deep green and purple of Arendelle's flag replaced with dark blue. The head of a great white wolf snarled beneath an emblazoned snowflake. Sharp eyes narrowed at the sight. Elsa had not authorized such a change, though she saw no reason to reprimand her men for it. Inspiration in a time of war could only boost moral. Besides, her own vessel would carry Arendelle's colours anyway.

Only two ships? Someone had questioned. She simply glared at him, realizing he was talking to the Snow Queen, (the Frost Wolf of Arendelle it would now seem). She would not need more than that.

"Excuse me, my Queen Elsa."

Elsa turned at the familiar voice of Bishop Gerald, she bowed immediately in respect. "Your grace, we have not spoken since my coronation, how may I help you?"

He returned the bow in kind. "I only wish to speak with you about... certain concerns coming from the citizens." He paused as two men carrying what looked like a heavy crate passed behind him. "Perhaps away from so many ears, would the Queen be ever grateful in following me to a quieter location?"

"Of course lead the way." She fell in step behind him as the Bishop led her away from the busy dock. They walked through the main court until they came to a stop at the western wall. The sight of guard and people thinned until they were the only souls around. The outer wall hung over the water's edge and would normally have a single patrol guarding it. Elsa noted there were none this night.

The Bishop seemed satisfied with the location as he turned to her and began to speak. "For such a young queen it is almost hard to believe the feats that have been told to me." His eyes wandered over her form noting her stance, the way she carried herself. She was the image of a powerful woman indeed. His gaze came to stop at the silver shining from her belt, his mouth turning down slightly. "Which brings me to the reason I have brought you out here, you see, there are some that are worried about... you behavior of late."

"My behavior?" Elsa turned her head at an angle, her people were safe and her men where currently flying a new flag in her honor. All she has seen is praise not concern.

"Yes, certain choices you have made. Some... contemplating if the path you are choosing, along with a certain item you carry is not in the name of some darker purpose." He looked her in the eyes as if testing for her reaction. "They worry you are straying from the path of light."

Elsa's expression turned to stone. He could not seriously be accusing his queen of heresy? "All of my actions have been in the best interest of my people. How many soldiers have I saved by intervening personally, how many towns have been spared now that the tiger has been slain?"

"Of course my Queen, I mean no insult." He said, though she did not catch the way his eyes kept wandering behind her. "But you see, it is not just the people of Arendelle, but the Princess as well. She came to see me the night you... disposed of the leader of the wandering bandits, quite distressed."

Elsa felt a pang of guilt. Anna had seemed fine when she came for her in the ice palace. "I'll admit I may have been quick to pass judgment, but Anna and I have worked it out since, I assure you."

"Hmm yes so it would seem. Still, she explained to me some... worrying things. That weapon for instance, she fears it is a thing of sorcery and perhaps... is having an effect on you."

Elsa wanted to groan. "Understand while I was away my sister was raised on tales of fantasy, her worries are nothing more than a healthy imagination."

The Bishop nodded, turning his head away and taking a single innocent step to the left. "As I suspect, but the matter still remains that Princess Anna bid me to _talk_ with you, and _talk _I shall."

Elsa looked at him strangely, the way he said it, something was not right. She felt tense all of a sudden, like what she would imagine a tundra hare being stalked by an unseen predator would feel. Like instinct her body sensed the danger, and the steel at her waist hummed with warning. It was too late.

Pain flared in her left shoulder as a crossbow bolt buried itself into her flesh. Before she was aware of what happened another struck her in her sword arm, the bolt sinking deep into the bicep. Elsa cried out in agony as she tried to draw her sword in an attempt to defend herself and the Bishop. However her arm would not obey and was greeted with only flaring pain, the shooter had aimed well. Elsa would have yelled for Bishop Gerald to run when realization hit. The Bishop simply stood there, calm and unmoving, completely uncaring of the danger.

This was a trap.

The ice in her blood stirred, calling out as her anger slowly boiled beneath the skin. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I knew there was something unholy about you from the very day you were born." The Bishop took a step forward as another bolt struck Elsa in the thigh. The Queen fell to a knee, unable to do anything but listen as the Bishop lingered over her and continued on.

"Unnatural pale hair was the first sign, your parents bore none but dark, even your sister bears more resemblance to them than you. Your father was right in locking you away. They knew you were a cursed child from the start with those powers of yours, proof that you are nothing more than a foul aberration."

Elsa's stare became a dark glacier. He would view her ability as an affront to the church? "You dare..."

"Your sister was right to show concern. She came to me practically in tears, told me about that item you carry and your recent barbaric acts. She wants nothing more than for you to put away that that horrid satanic symbol, more evidence that you have turned your back on all that is good and just in this world." He pulled an ornate dagger from his long robes, golden handle and encrusted with precious gems. "Dear princess Anna's words have convinced me of what must be done. For the good of the kingdom, may she reign in the light and lift your curtain of evil from this land."

Elsa's glare lessened for a fraction of a second. Anna convinced the bishop of this? Anna went behind her back and turned these men against her? Her jaw tightened. Anna had betrayed her? After all Elsa had done for her, after everything they had gone through. Anna would never... she would **Never.**

He prayed. "I øynene til vår herre. I now free Arendelle of your curse and send your soul back to the depths!" and poised the dagger to strike.

For the first time in days, the sword resonated with her anger, it fed on it, strengthened her. Elsa's eyes turned to burning blue as she embraced it, slipping into the darkness and let it fuel the ice within her.

She saw nothing but hatred, felt nothing but rage.

"You **dare!**"

He struck.

Ice flared on the ground around as her left hand shot forward, catching his own and halting the dagger with it. He screamed as she squeezed with impossible strength, bones snapping as she crushed his hand against the handle of his own weapon. In his struggle to free himself he grabbed at the wooden shaft jutting from her shoulder, causing her to howl in pain and lose her grip. He managed to pull away from her, slipping on the ice in the process until he was sprawled on his back.

"Demon!" He screamed as he cradled his broken hand. "What are you waiting for!" He tried to turn to the others somewhere behind him. Elsa followed his gaze to the upper wall. "Kill her now! Kill hrrmph!"

A length of ice wrapped around his face silencing him, another wrapped around his waist, legs and finally his arms until he had been immobilized completely.

Elsa's wounds had her sluggish, unable to move in time as two guards in league with the Bishop took aim from the ramparts above. The Bishop watched in terror as her good hand slammed the ground, and out of the blast of cold two unearthly beasts emerged. Long undulating serpentine bodies covered in rough jagged scales, no limbs, only an eyeless opening of a maw containing rows upon rows of frozen teeth. Jormungar_- frost worms. _

One circled around her protectively, its iced hide deflecting another shot from a crossbow. The other moved like lighting, slithering its way up and over the wall and coiling itself tight around the unlucky shooter. It wound itself tighter and tighter until the man beneath could no longer breathe and his eyes rolled into his head. His accomplice drew his own sword and sliced the creature in two with a powerful swing. It let lose an ear piercing screech as it died, bursting into a cloud of snow. The guard turned back to the queen intent on finishing this, but a crossbow from behind her halted the assassin, causing him to seek cover instead.

"Queen Elsa! Guard help-help! The Queen is under attack!" It was the young guardsmen who she had kept running into during he attempted siege of Arendelle. He ran to her side unsure of what to do and a little wary of her guardian, but he was prepared to defend her at all cost. The notion was not lost on Elsa, he could be trusted. The worm itself sensed her thoughts, closing its hissing mouth and pulling away from him.

"Are you alright? Why do they attack you?" He said to her, watching as the two snipers raised their hands in surrender as they were put upon by more guard.

Elsa sighed with relief and stood with the young man's help, nearly falling once more as she pulled the bolt from her bicep painfully. "What is your name boy?"

"R-Rolf your majesty."

"Congratulations Rolf—" He flinched as she gripped him by the shoulder, a wave of cold passed through his entire being. His green eyes turned to a light blue. "You have been promoted to QueensGuard."

He did not seem aware of what just happened or what exactly that rank entailed, but he smiled with an eerie pride none the less. "Thank you your majesty!"

"Now, go gather the others." She stood on her own weight and turned her attention back to the half frozen bishop. Her worm slithered its way around him, widening its large circular fanged mouth as it drew closer to his face. "I am not finished with him yet."

* * *

"Good night Farfus." The royal ice harvester said to the tan mare as he settled her back in the stall. "You're no reindeer but you pull a sleigh with the best of them."

Both he and the horse jumped as the large stable doors burst inwards. Kristoff swung around not expecting to see anyone at this hour, let alone the Queen. He did not like the expression she held, but that was soon forgotten when she limped towards him, leaving a visible dotted trail of blood as she approached him.

"Elsa, what in the world happe—" His words were cut short as a cold hand grasped his collar. The walls shook as his back slammed against the stables, Elsa got right up in his face with a terrifying snarl.

"Where is Anna!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

The fury in her expression was unlike anything Kristoff had ever seen. Still, he had promised Anna not to say. "I told you she... she went—" He gasped when her hold on him tightened, his feet leaving the ground as she somehow lifted the big man. Kristoff pulled at her grip... dear lord her grip was powerful.

"You would lie to me? Are you apart of this conspiracy as well?" She all but spit in his face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He grasped at the offending hand, her arm showing no strain despite holding his entire weight. How was she doing this? "I swear I've been tending to the horse most of the night! Anna would kill me if I did anything to harm you."

Something flickered in her eyes, the glare dimming in its intensity. This was Kristoff, Anna's beloved... she was hurting him... what was she doing?!

The pressure on his throat suddenly vanished and Kristoff fell to the ground. He landed hard on his rear, looking up to the queen in disbelief.

"No, you wouldn't... she would never forgive me if I ..." Her mind was muddled from pain and confusion both, unable to decide what to do. She held her injured arm and turned away from him and began talking to herself. "Where would she go... why would she go off on her own without telling me?"

Kristoff simply stared back at her. He dared not believe it, had thought Anna was just acting like a worried sister. His eyes lowered to the weapon at her side. "Anna was right, that thing is cursed."

The moment of clarity that came over her suddenly vanished in a torrent of rage. Elsa turned back to him sharply, thinking on his words. Her face twisted into a snarl as she came to a single conclusion. "Trolls..." she growled low, sounding more animal than human. Ignoring Kristoff, she made her way to the farthest stall and opened the pen releasing the reindeer within.

Kristoff was immediately on his feet, watching stunned as Elsa jumped onto Sven with little difficulty, awestruck that he seemed to let her—wanted her to ride him. It was clear now, Sven was not sick. Elsa had done something to him, had used her powers and somehow stolen Sven from him.

"No! I won't let you take him!" He stood to block their way, but Sven had other ideas. The great reindeer roared in defense of his queen, he thrust his head forward catching Kristoff with his antlers and threw the big man clear across the stables.

The last thing Kristoff remembered before his head connected with the hard wood, was the flaring pain in his side were the antler had caught him, and the cold magic swirling around his former friend. "Buddy... why?" The rest turned to black.

* * *

Anna snorted loudly when she nearly fell off the rock, having nodded off while she waited for the trolls to finish their discussion. Thor seemed a little startled from the unflattering noise she had made, but nuzzled her none the less. "Sorry boy, but they are taking their sweet time. Doesn't bode well huh?" She silently apologized to Kristoff for taking so long, but the matter was out of her hands now.

Thor huffed softly, his head turning at the sound of Grand Pabbie slowly walking towards them. Anna stood up as she waited for him to talk, the look on his face made her heart sink. "No one with good news ever walks that slow."

Pabbie could only sigh. "Anna, we have talked long and hard and I fear if it is truly the sword we think it be, then your sister is in possession of a very old, very dangerous relic." He took her hand and pulled her back to the center of the groove with the others. "Tell me, aside from her behavior has she shown any physical changes? Anything at all?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Well she always looks tired and she's a bit paler than normal. She's also become a lot stronger as well, as in I'm sure she could lift a guy over her head - stronger."

Pabbi looked troubled at that revelation. "Not a good sign, it's protecting the host..."

Anna was not sure she heard him correctly. "Host? Excuse me?"

He grunted as he tried to find the quickest way to explain. "There is an entity residing in the sword. Tales say it was once wielded by a powerful king whose dominion was the cold void of death itself. Anna, it was no coincidence it called out to her, their powers mirror each other."

Anna thought about it, that would explain the sudden boost to her ice magic.

Pabbie continued. "It will corrupt her until she accepts its power as her own- then the two will become something dark, something terrible. Anna the corruption will spread slowly, seeping into those around her. You are no exception."

"Me? I-I don't feel any different... I think." She shivered at the thought. How would she know?

"Your heart is strong and true Anna, it would take much to turn you. Elsa on the other hand has lived with fear all her life and is directly exposed to the swords influence. It wants her, called out to her... it may be already too late." He could see Anna's hope fading with every word, that would not do. "Does she listen to you? Have you talked her down from doing anything brash?"

"Kind of, I guess. I got her to come back with me a few times."

"That is good to hear. You must return to your sister immediately, do everything in your power to relive her of that sword. Throw it deep into the fjord if you have to. Your presence and your bond may very well be the only thing keeping her from falling over the edge completely, if she has not already."

Anna shook her head in defiance. "No! I refuse to believe that, I know she's still there. Who was this king anyway? I searched our entire library and found nothing about a king or a sword."

"That's because both are just as old as troll magic, if not older. He reigned during a time when the world was in an age of ice and great beasts wandered the land. His name has been lost to the ages, but the sword is still known." He stalled, as if saying it would enact some terrible curse in of itself. "It if is truly the one, then Elsa currently wields _Frostmourne."_

The mild almost warm temperature of the groove suddenly dropped violently. The trolls grew agitated, some clumping together protectively while others scattered and rolled away into hiding.

"_A fitting name, don't you agree?"_

"Elsa?" Anna spun unable to pinpoint the direction of the voice, it came from all directions at once.

Glowing blue eyes appeared from the darkness. The Queen appeared from the trees riding atop her mount, or rather her armored reindeer. Sven was now outfitted head to tail with silver plate, even his antlers now bore deadly gleaming spikes. Frost escaped his large nostrils as a glowing animalsitc stare observed blankly from behind a steel helm. Royal guard flanked them both, a matching glow to their cold stares as crossbows took aim at the stony beings.

"Sven?" Anna gawked at the reindeer and then noticed Elsa's blood stained clothes. "Oh my god what happened to you!" She went to run towards her, but as she drew closer Sven huffed at her defensively, threatening her with those steel tipped antlers.

"Hello dear sister." She marched Sven forward ever so slowly. "And Pabbie, it has been quite a while since last we met, pity both times have not been on better terms."

Grand Pabbie placed himself in front of Anna defensively. "Elsa, I can feel the conflict within you. Why can you not see that you are not yourself."

Elsa shifted her glare from her sister to the elder troll as she and Sven circled them like a hawk. "Has my sister already turned you creatures against me as well?" Elsa's voice was acidic. "Funny, I never thought you'd have such ambition Anna.

Anna was beyond confused, still dumbstruck at the sight of Elsa atop the outfitted Sven. "I don't understand, you're not making any sense."

"Tell me, how long had you planned this, how easy was it to convince those men to do your bidding?" Elsa's tone sunk low and dangerous, echoing amongst the rocks and trees as if two people were speaking at once.

Anna realized she may not be entirely talking to her sister, but still stood tall and braved a step closer. "What are you talking about? I have done nothing against you."

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Ice blossomed from under Sven's hooves and covered the entire rocky floor in a cold rime.

Anna nearly backed away from her, but she noticed the way her right arm dangled at her side, the blood trailing down those fingers. She looked closer and became aware of the wood shaft sticking out of her shoulder as well. "Elsa... you're bleeding."

As if being reminded of her wound, Elsa grasped the bolt and pulled it free with a painful grunt. "An unscheduled meeting with your dear friend Bishop Gerald turned quite interesting." She tossed it aside before she reached down and unhooked a leather sac from Sven. "Here, why don't you ask him what we discussed?"

She threw the sac at Anna's feet. It bounced once with a sickening thud, the ties coming undone. Anna paled as the head of the Bishop rolled across the ground, eyes white and staring in death.

Anna covered her mouth in sickening horror. "Elsa... what have you done?" Her voice barely registered.

Elsa dismounted from Sven, landing on her feet unsteadily. She pulled another shaft from her thigh before hobbling towards Anna. "Attempted regicide is punishable by death." She ignored the Troll at Anna's feet as it kicked the bishop out of sight. "I simply gave out immediate judgment as is my right after a failed attempt on my life. As for you Anna, your name came up often, somehow convincing the superstitious that I was in league with the devil. So please for your own sake... _explain yourself_."

Anna reeled back, the Bishop had tried to kill Elsa? She had not thought anyone would take her words on a cursed sword so seriously. She had to fix this, Elsa could not be made to believe she had a hand in this. "Whatever it is you think I have done, Elsa, I swear I had nothing to do with it. If the Bishop took my words wrongly I apologize but it was not my intention to endanger you."

Elsa stopped inches from her, Anna had never felt threatened in Elsa's presence in her entire life, but right now, the way she towered over her, the frozen glare reading her every movement. Anna had to do everything in her power not to take a step back.

Elsa's glare lessened ever so slightly. "I want to believe you Anna, I do more than anything. But why didn't you come to me? Why sneak away without my knowing and further incriminate yourself?"

Anna worked up the nerve to glare back. "Because I've _tried_ Elsa, but whenever I bring up that sword... you would get so defensive and now I understand why. The sword... Frostmourne, it's controlling you. Look at yourself Elsa, you barely look alive can't you see it's killing you!"

Elsa scowled at the notion. "You were always a dreamer Anna." She looked away, a mixture of fury and sadness in her eyes. "Weselton has called for aid, I plan to sail at dawn. I would have liked you at my side... but now I have doubts about trusting you."

Anna could not believe the words coming from her sister. Pabbie must be right, the sword was corrupting her, had been doing so since the first moment she found it. There was no telling now how far gone Elsa had fallen.

"Elsa, I can't let you go." Anna said as she took another brave step forward. "You don't understand... Frostmourne won't let you understand. There's no telling what you will do in your state."

"I'm sorry Anna," Elsa turned away and began limping back to Sven. "You will remain here until I get back."

Anna finally grew angry and rushed forward, ignoring the way the guards turned on her and ignoring the angry stamping of the armored reindeer. "No Elsa, for once you will listen to—" She grabbed hold of Elsa's arm.

Elsa turned on her with such a force that Anna was tossed to the ground. Pabbie and a few others coming to her aid as she slid to a halt on the mossy rocks.

"I am your queen and you will obey or so help me I will lay judgment on you as well!"

Frostmourne was drawn, Anna came face to face with the cold steel, the point of the sword inches from her throat. She recoiled from Elsa, looking up at her unbelieving to what had just transpired. Her sister, her own flesh and blood had just threatened to kill her.

"Elsa?" It was a ghost of a word, Anna's heart may have well been frozen all over again. Her sister was not standing before her now, only a monster wearing her face.

Elsa stood unmoving. The sheer look of betrayal in Anna's eyes brought something back to the surface, the blue fire in her eyes fading to humble embers. Elsa stood there, aware of what she had just done, aware she had just broken the sacred bond between them. The sword began to shake as her injury bled, a single tear unknowingly slid down her face. "Anna..."

The runes flared. Frostmourne would have none of it.

Elsa's expression hardened once more as she turned away and limped her way back to Sven. She could not trust anyone, not her sister, not herself. Magic swirled around her and soon she was once again baring armor. But not like before, shadow encompassed her form instead of ice. A full suit of plated mail, black and terrible. Heavy round pauldrons closed around her shoulders, one carried large protective spikes while the other taking a skull like shape. Gauntlets protected her hands, while thick plates covered her chest and legs.

Like some horrid black knight of legend her final steps were metallic and heavy. She climbed onto her armored mount, Sven showing no ill for the added weight.

"Olaf!" She called out, her voice loud and vast. Something rumbled from beyond the trees, a giant warrior forged from ice thundered forward, looking over all with hallow eyes hidden behind a smooth domed helmet. Massively thick hands formed of gnarled wood held tight to a deadly looking double sided axe. It towered over everyone, even Elsa who sat high atop Sven.

"Watch her until I return." She ordered before she disappeared into the trees with her men.

Anna could only stare as the great snowman – for it was now quite man-shaped – closed on her with earth shaking steps. "Elsa no... how could you." This was not Olaf, this was some Nordic viking taken from a fantasy book.

Olaf belonged to the both of them, this was too much, this was crossing a line. Anna was helpless as she watch her sister's form fade among the trees. She fell to the ground, Pabbie wrapped his short arms around her as best he could as she cried into his shoulder.

He tried to reassure her it was not the end, not yet. "Do not lose hope Anna, surely you saw it just as I did."

Anna sniffled, ignoring the presence of the giant before her. "Saw what?"

Pabbie stroked her hair gently and whispered so 'Olaf' could not hear. "When you pressed her, challenged her, Elsa resurfaced. It was brief but it was enough to know she is still there."

Anna sat up straighter. Yes, she had seen it too. "But.. what can I do? Elsa is so strong and I'm... me."

"Yes, your sister is incredibly strong... but Frostmourne is weak. You are still here and not a slave to a dark power. It has no hold on you because you are stronger than you can imagine. You can defeat it Anna, I know you can."

Anna wiped away her tears. Pabbie was right. The show of power, the armor, the guards and even Sven. Frostmourne wasn't protecting Elsa, it was protecting itself! Anna smiled at this new perspective and at the ideas running through her mind. But first, all she had to do was get away from Olaf.

"Oh Olaf, what has she done to you."

Oddly enough, the giant tower-knight of a snowman suddenly looked disappointed behind the iced helmet, twirling his weapon as someone would twirl a parasol. "You... you don't like it?" He walked around and plopped himself down next to her rather unceremoniously.

"I think I look kinda sexy." He put down his giant axe and flexed the tree trunks that he now sported for arms. "At least tell me I look better than that fluff-ball Marshmallow! Oh I wonder if I'm taller than Marshy now too, maybe I can get him back for pelting me with all those giant snowballs..."

Anna, along with everyone else, simply stared slack-jawed. They had not expected that voice or those actions to come from the armored construct. "Olaf? You're still... you?"

The human shaped face behind the helm scrunched up at her almost comically. "Of course, who else would I be?"

* * *

***snort* this is getting ridiculous. I apologize for the length, but it didn't seem right to split in two.**

**Remember when I said there would be a teeny tiny crossover? Well that's it, just frostmourne, no orcs or elves just an evil sword that I thought would be interesting in the frozen universe. I hope it doesn't put anyone off. **

**Anyway, reviews or random thoughts always welcome. And thank you to the two that sent me those kind pm's it made my day. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch - 8

Anna sat dumbfounded as she stared up at the giant snowman in front of her. Was this really Olaf? look drastically different, twice as tall as any man and thrice as broad. Cold ice covered his snowy-body, formed into armor that belonged more to a long lost viking. Once twiggy arms were now actual tree trunks, thick and heavy with rough bark that were just as strong, if not stronger, than the standing tree themselves. The whole image should have been terrifying, but all his actions and gestures were familiar, all very much Olaf.

The trolls were apprehensive at first, but soon decided he was no danger and had quickly taking a liking to him. The smaller ones climbing up his legs and begging to be lifted as high as he could muster. They laughed and shrieked in joy when he threw them into the air, easily catching the heavy little fellows in his powerful limbs.

They started asking questions wildly, wracking his brain (did he even have an actual brain?) as he tried his best to answer them.

"Are you really all snow?"

"How'd you get so big?"

"Can you chop a tree with one swing?"

"Are you anatomically correct?"

Olaf simply laughed, smiling at all the attention he was receiving. "Yep full frosty here. Magic, Elsa's magic. Maybe? I haven't tried yet, trees look better standing up." He paused for the last question, eyes squinting in confusion before he leaned down to Anna for help. "What does _an-ama-tomical_ mean?"

Face red, Anna covered her mouth to stifle a mad snort, quite glad Olaf did not know the meaning. She definitely would not be the one to tell him, she simply told him to forget about it quite happy that Olaf was still... well... Olaf. Her joy faded when she realized his antics had taken her mind from her sister. She needed to get back to the castle and fix whatever damage the bishop had done, and if she was lucky, perhaps catch Elsa before she set sail.

While the snowman was preoccupied with the living rocks, Anna quietly slinked her way back to Thor. She was only a few feet away when a massive iced axe slammed down in front of her. She yelped, even if it would not have hit her, it startled her none the less.

The axe lifted as Olaf placed a _very_ heavy hand on her shoulder. "Hey-ey, where do you think you're going?"

Anna managed to shrug off the large hand, a tad bewildered at how fast Olaf switched to protective mode. "Olaf, I need to get back home, there's a lot of stuff I need to take care of."

"But, Elsa told me to watch you. I'm sorry Anna I have to keep you here."

Olaf's expression turned conflicted, proving he wasn't as free from Elsa's influence as Anna first thought. What was she to do now?

"Olaf it's me, Anna. You can trust me, I need to get back to Kristoff."

His expression turned to an almost sad frown as he placed himself firmly between Anna and the horse squaring his shoulders and rising to his full height. He was most likely unaware that his current stance could have chased off the entire royal regiment.

"I want to, but– I can't explain it Anna." He rubbed at the domed helm on his head. "It's like a whisper, behind the eyes and barely there. I-I just... I can't."

Anna sighed, realizing he was indeed a slave to her sister in the worst way possible. At least he was not hostile, not yet anyway, and she would not dare test his limit. It didn't matter, she could never bring herself to fight Olaf of all people. And now he was adamant in keeping her in sight now that she has tried to sneak away.

She returned to her rock and sat with a huff. Nothing was going her way, and as more time passed the less chance she had of catching her sister before it was too late.

"Anna..." Pabbie rolled over to her side once more, his voice low in a whisper so the snowman would not hear. "Olaf is a creation between the love you shared between your sister as children, is he not?"

Anna only nodded, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Frostmourne can try all it wants, but it will never be able to take that from you unless you let it. Elsa's power over him may have skewed your connection, but you still have equal say in the matter." He took a quick look over his shoulder only to see Olaf trying to balance his axe on one finger, and nearly avoiding losing a limb. "He's not the brightest snowflake in the storm, simply think outside the box."

She looked back to Olaf, briefly making eye contact. Despite his size the snowman looked absolutely dejected, he probably thought Anna hated him now. She could never, especially over something he could not control.

Think outside the box, huh? An idea hit herthat even Anna had to scoff at. Could it be so simple? Well, it was worth a shot.

"Hey Olaf, Elsa said to watch me right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So, no matter what, you have to keep me within eyesight, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Elsa didn't mean it had to be this spot in particular..."

"Yeah, wh—oh!" Olaf gave a patented happy snowman smile when Anna's words suddenly made sense. "Wow. That's so dumb it's genius."

Anna laughed with him, taking one of his large gnarled fingers and pulled him along. "Come on then, keep me in sight!" She hopped onto Thor and kicked the horse into a run. She looked back, making sure Olaf was right behind her and a tad impressed at how much ground those large legs could cross in a single stride. "Thank you Pabbie!" She called out as the grove disappeared behind and aimed Thor for home.

* * *

Thor's hooves thundered across the snowy plains as Anna pushed him as fast as he could go. Behind him, the huge construct of snow kept pace, Olaf's showed no sign of tiring as even as Thor ran flat out.

Anna ignored the way the guard shouted for her as she raced through Arendelle's main village. She knew despite Elsa's influence that she was still Princess, the guard would dare not stop her in her haste. She did not slow as she crossed the water, nor when she passed the main gates, she aimed Thor towards the docks but it was too late.

_Damn it! _She swore at the sight of the ships out in the harbor, having just missed them. And they were moving fast. Anna did not doubt that a hidden layer of ice ran thick on the belly of those two ships, pulling them along with an unseen force.

Out on the bow of the flagship Anna caught sight of her, black armor standing out among the other sailors. As if they could sense each others presence Elsa turned towards the dock. They stared intently at one another as the ship grew further away. Silent words exchanged between them in that single gesture, hurt and betrayal both. Then in a move that would sting more than any physical injury, Elsa turned her back on her sister.

_Your presence and your bond may very well be the only thing keeping her from falling over the edge completely._

Anna recalled what Pabbie had said, and here she was, watching her sail away and there was nothing she could do about it. Sadly, she turned her gaze and her horse from the docks and prayed Elsa was indeed going to help Weselton and nothing more. Anna knew Elsa would not risk war—it was Frostmourne she was worried about.

"Hi I'm Olaf, and despite this thing strapped to my back I do still like warm hugs."

Anna turned to Olaf, only to see him with his hands in the air as guard and soldier alike surrounded him with weapons drawn.

"A little help?" He begged from her, Anna would have laughed at the scene before her but she had not the energy for it.

"He's with me guys, just... go patrol the farms or something." Anna ordered, unsure if she even had the power to do so.

The guard looked at her concerned. "Princess, forgive us but there was an attempt on the Queen's life. It is hard to trust our own brothers let alone these snow beasts. Please return to the castle where you will be safe." The fact the guard was worried for her safety filled Anna with relief. Elsa had not publicly blamed her for anything— at least not yet.

Anna ignored the face Olaf made at being called a beast. "I understand, and don't worry I'm heading back now. Just tell the others that he—" She gestured to the snowman. "Is on our side."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded his head in respect. "Though master Kai was looking for you. I do not wish to worry you, but it seems your friend was injured during the incident last night."

_Kristoff was hurt? _If the guard was still speaking Anna heard nothing, Thor was already moving. She did not bother to stable him, the horse knew his way home as she dismounted in front the castle and all but ran inside.

"Kristoff!" She said as she burst through the doors to his guest room and ran to his bedside. Kristoff jumped at the sudden intrusion. When he saw who it was he threw back the blankets and sat up with a sharp wince. He was shirtless, his chest wrapped tight in white bandages. "What happened? Did Elsa do this to you?"

He flinched as he sat up straighter, shaking his head. "No, believe it or not it was Sven. I'm okay though, nothing is broken."

Anna gave a sigh of relief, though the image of Sven attacking Kristoff saddened her greatly. "Trust me I believe you, I'm just glad you're safe." She wrapped her arms around him in a delicate hug. "Though I promise I will fix this. Pabbie told me so much, I was right about the sword and everything."

She told him all that she could remember, from the force within the sword to the encounter in the grove and even Olaf. Kristoff had to give pause for that last part, making her repeat what she had said.

"Wait, Olaf's a what now?"

"He's huge, it's kind of amazing and hilarious really. Though I don't think Elsa realizes that she's not controlling him completely, as in he's helping but kind of has to keep me within sight." She pointed to the large window, where a strange snowy face was peering in.

"Huh, freaky enough." Kristoff said as he gave an awkward wave to Olaf, getting a creepy wave back in return. Now he somewhat wished Anna had not pointed him out. "Frostmourne huh..." He turned back to Anna and tried to ignore the face in the window. "The name is terrifying on its own. So what's your brilliant plan then?"

"I don't know yet, but from what Pabbie has told me all we have to do is get that sword away from her."

Kristoff gave a sarcastic laugh, cringing as the movement caused pain. "Good luck with that. See these?" He pointed to the bruises around his neck. "She lifted me off the ground one handed, bleeding with arrows in her. How exactly do you plan to do this?"

"Like I said, I'll think of something." He was right though, how would she even hope to get close to her when she had half the guard under her thrall and had the strength to throw Marshmallow across the fjord.

_Wait... Marshmallow__! _She already had Olaf to help, if she could convince the other snowman to join up with them maybe, just maybe they could overpower her. It was a gamble she knew, but Marshmallow had seemed upset by the way Elsa had been acting, there would be no harm in trying.

"I know I just got back, but I need to head out again. You rest up okay."

"You are not going anywhere young lady." They both turned to the doorway to see Kai standing there with two steaming bowls of soup. "At least not without a proper meal first, you were gone all night might I remind you."

Embarrassingly, as if on command Anna's stomach let out an audible growl, though the thought of food was out weighed by a now heavier concern. "K-Kai! Um... How much of that did you hear?"

This may have been Kai of all people, possibly the closest thing to a surrogate father she and Elsa had. But if Pabbie had told her anything, along with the disaster that was the Bishop, it was that no one right now could be trusted.

Kai stepped into the room, placing the bowls down as he prepared the bed tray for Kristoff. "Enough that I can now gladly say I am not going insane. I knew something was not right the moment I set eyes on that blasted weapon. I should have locked it in the armory when I had the chance." He placed the tray over Kristoff's lap before handing the second bowl to Anna. "Just know that whatever you must do I will help in any...way...I... can?"

Kai trailed off as she forwent the offered spoon and simply raised the bowl to her lips, downing the contents in a few easy gulps. She finished with a gasp for air not realizing just how hungry she was.

"Sorry." She apologized as she handed back the bowl sheepishly. "And thank you Kai, right now I'll just ask you to look after Kristoff while I'm gone."

Kristoff took her hand before she could walk away, placing a gentle kiss on her palm. "I'd go with you if I could. Just promise me you'll be careful."

She promised, and gave him a quick kiss before turning to leave once more.

Kai called to her, nearly forgetting something else he had brought for her. "There is something I thought you could use waiting for you just outside ma'am." He said as she disappeared through the door.

Leaning up against the wall was the iron hammer Elsa had given her. Though now it was outfitted with a leather strap and holder. Anna quickly looped it around her shoulder, the heavy weapon sitting comfortably across her back. She never thought she would ever need this again, but a little protection could never hurt.

"Thank you Kai, lets just hope I never have to use it."

* * *

The battle for Weselton could barely be called such. It could be regarded more as a training exercise for Arendelle's soldiers. Ice and steel was used in tandem to push back the so called invaders, unorganized and undisciplined as they were, until there was no where left to run. Those who had not taken the first opportunity to flee faced an army fueled by an almost fanatic admiration for their queen.

Elsa did not need to engage herself personally, aside from the flurry she summoned to mask her soldiers approach. She simply strode onward atop her armored mount, an iconic figure to rally her soldiers urging them to fight like men possessed. Rolf was forever by her side, the young guard(now QueensGuard) smiling at the ease Arendelle was having with this fight as the two overlooked the battle from a high hill.

Weselton, being more southern than Arendelle was showing the signs of the oddly warmer winter. Tufts of grass could still be seen from under a thin blanket of snow. Sven scrapped a hoof into the ground, bringing up a slurry of slush and mud. It matched the rest of the kingdom, the outer villages were no more than shanty towns for the poor, not even Arendelle's poorest villages lived in such squalor. The only image of wealth was the very center of it all, where no doubt the rich Dukes and Duchesses devised ways to exploit the citizens for their own gain. She had not even seen a single Weselton soldier among the streets, all pulled back to the inner walls to protect those who would deem themselves better.

Such obvious imbalance had her wondering why she was even here. Sven bellowed a deep moan sharing her distaste. He did not like it here and frankly neither did she. Elsa stroked his neck as he bristled beneath her, promising they would not be here long.

"Your majesty, a rider approaches!" Rolf pointed as a tan horse cautiously drew nearer. Rolf eagerly angled his own steed protectively between the Queen and the stranger, his hand preparing to draw his sword.

"Hold your blade, that will not be necessary." Elsa said as she reached over and placed her hand over his pommel and pushed the sword back into its scabbard. Rolf, ever protective of his Queen made to protest, but Elsa corrected him before he had a say in the matter.

"Observe." She motioned to the rider. "His weapon hangs from the saddle, there is no danger here. Besides–" She looked back to the stranger and took in his appearance.

A dark hooded cloak concealed the man atop the horse, though the brilliant white of his jacket peeked out from beneath. A red sash crossed his chest, along with golden tassels that would not be seen on just any commoner. This was obviously a man of wealth. "The air has suddenly grown... familiar."

A single gesture bid Rolf to stay back as she marched Sven towards the newcomer. The reindeer stirred beneath her, recognizing the scent as well.

"Dig in a weasel nest long enough eventually you will find a snake." Sven circled her around the hooded stranger, the reindeer eyeing the tan horse intently as if daring to even flick its tail in his direction. "Making a daring escape while the helpless beg for aid?" Sven stopped so Elsa was placed directly besides the rider. "How chivalrous of you, Prince Hans."

Pristine white silken gloves pulled back the drab hood, revealing familiar auburn hair and a smirking deceptively handsome face.

"My greetings to you Queen Elsa." He bowed as best he could atop his horse, though his etiquette was all in show. Elsa knew Hans was simply curious, as was she. She would partake in this play for now.

"Keeping up appearances I see." She said as he rolled his shoulders out from under the cloak, revealing more of his attire. It was similar to the outfit he wore to her coronation though a little more casual and tailored thicker for the winter season.

"I could say the same to you." His eyes raked down the dark armor encasing her. "That is definitely a new look— not that I dislike it mind you, even if it is a bit... archaic." He lowered his head to get a better look at Sven. "No doubt the people will remember the Black Queen that saved their land from invaders, but a reindeer? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

Sven bobbed his head, taking offense and flashing those deadly antlers. Elsa ignored the comment, instead giving the prince a cold smile instead. "Given your wardrobe am I wrong to assume you _are_ still a prince? I would have thought the Westerguard brothers would have exiled you for leaving a mark on their good name."

Hans turned his head away with a sneer. "Please, don't make me laugh. My brothers barely know I'm alive let alone care what I've done."

Not according to the letter of apology written from the eldest of the thirteen Princes shortly after the entire ordeal. A farce she knew, they were simply thanking her for not having him executed and destroying their reputation. A mistake on her part, now that she thinks about it.

"Even if you attempted to kill a Queen and take her throne? Surely such ambition should have at least been recognized."

He shifted in his saddle, the thought of his failure still weighing heavy on him. So close he was, if he had been more patient, if only he had not rushed to betray Anna. "Perhaps if I had been successful, but alas– here you are."

"Here I am indeed." She tilted her head as she regarded him curiously. "Though, I must admit I am not entirely surprised to see you here. Why is that?"

"Does the Queen accuse me of conspiring?" The smug air about him was nearly stifling, and he wore the look of a child that knew all the answers to a puzzle but refused to share. "Simple business I assure you. As for yourself, with the history between Arendelle and a certain Duke, it is I who is quite surprised to see _you_ here."

She took in a sharp breath and released it in a cloud of frost. "Even if this land reeks of greed and deceit, my quarrel is with a single man not the entire nation." She gave him a knowing smile. "That is unless you give me cause to believe otherwise."

They locked eyes, forest green and ice blue each trying to see through the other. Hans let a wide grin come over him, it would seem the lovely Snow Queen was not all that she appeared to be. He blinked, catching sight of the silver pommel jutting from under her own cloak.

"So, you do carry a sword. With your powers I would think something like that would be beneath you, is it true that it's magic, show it to me."

Elsa sat unmoving. "Trust me, you will see it soon enough."

Hans did not react to the threat, though the words coming from her surprised him just as much. Now his curiosity was at its peak. "Now you must tell me if the other rumors are true as well. Did you really murder your own Bishop?" Hans let slip a slight chuckle. "You know something is wrong when you spark the ire of your own church. What tyrant has been hiding behind those closed doors all these years?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, it was not the way he flaunted his words, it was the fact that information had travelled so far so fast bothered her more. "Audacious words for someone unarmed and in my presence. You know what I am capable of, what I have done, yet you sit here and face me unarmed?"

He raised a single red brow. "Yet here I am still alive. I'm no fool Queen Elsa. If you had wished me dead I would have frozen to death the moment your steward lay eyes on me. I was simply curious and took a gamble. It would appear to have paid off."

He leaned over, noting how she did not move despite his proximity. "There is something different about you. Something... not quite right." He smiled at her, sickeningly genuine this time as he looked her head to reindeer one final time. "I must admit, I like it."

Her lip twitched in the most subtle of grins. Hans was clever, but his ignorance was satisfyingly palpable. What ever he was scheming, whatever underhanded traitorous acts he was involved with would accumulate to nothing in the end.

If only he could hear how hard Frostmourne was laughing.

"And what of you O Queen of ice and snow? What is this feeling I have that you are not simply here to fulfill your duty as a good neighbor?" He added a knowing wink to that pompous smile. "If this encounter is anything to go by, may I be so bold as to say our goals might be... intersecting?"

Hans shrugged when Elsa remained impassive and unreadable. "Not my concern I suppose. At any rate I shall disturb you no more. May Weselton praise your name so on and so forth." He waved his hand unimpressed as he turned his horse away. "I'm sure our paths will cross again _very_ soon. Until then, give my regards to Princess Anna."

Elsa gave no sign of annoyance from his final words as she watched his retreating form, looking forward to the very day they meet again. Perhaps when the time comes she would let Anna be the one to sink a blade into his throat. Frostmourne hummed in approval.

"My queen, you would let him go?" Rolf asked as he returned to her side.

"What is a snake to a wolf?" She replied, Sven stirred beneath her in agreement. "Come Rolf, it appears the raiders are broken."

"The battle is over?" Rolf asked excitedly as he spied the rallying cry of the men within the city. "Have we won?"

Elsa let her gaze wander past the field of battle to focus on Weselton's center and its main seat of power. Her hand gripped tight Sven's reins. "Not yet Rolf." She kicked Sven forward, her companion following behind loyally. "Not yet."

* * *

Despite the sun shining high in the clear winter sky, the palace was eerily dark. Gone were the brilliant shades of colour, as if the ice was refusing to reflect the light itself. Instead, a deep shadow seemed to hang over everything, heavy and tangible. It left the two visitors with an odd feeling of unease.

"Marshmallow?" Anna called for the palace guardian, he was usually outside when Anna came visiting. This time there was no mound waiting to spring to life as she approached the staircase.

"Maybe he's inside?" Olaf asked as he followed behind, staying ever so close to Anna as they made their way inside. Something was not right, even he could feel it. "Anna I don't like the feeling of this." He said to her as she pushed through the huge main doors.

"Marshy?" Anna called again, only to be greeted with her own echo. She drew her arms around herself as a shiver overtook her. She did not ever remember it being so cold the last time she had visited.

"I don't think he's here." Olaf said as he craned his neck to get a better look up the inner steps. "Where would he go though, this is home."

Where indeed, Anna thought. This place was a sacred to Marshmallow, he was the white knight to the queen's court of ice.

_Anna_

She tensed, her head snapping in Olaf's direction. Someone had said her name, but it did not come from him. It was more of a whisper, coming from deep inside her own head. Something compelled her to look down, the action causing a mild sensation of vertigo. Anna blinked as she fought away the odd feeling_, _somehow staying on her feet despite the slight nausea_._

_An...na..._

Olaf seemed to notice her discomfort and was immediately by her side. "Hey are you alright? You're looking a little green."

Anna rubbed at her temples as she tried to clear her head. "Yeah, but... I think there's something below us."

**No hurt!**

A great crash of white came tumbling from nowhere dropping down with an earth shattering force. Marshmallow rose to his full height, icy spikes and talons on full display as he roared loudly at Olaf. Hollow glowing eyes were wide with rage as he charged.

Olaf was immediately in front of Anna, changing completely from the friendly warm snowman to what Elsa had designed him to be. He met Marshmallow head on, the two colliding in a thundering mass of white and frost.

Anna quickly ran out of the way as they both grappled with the other, their strength seeming to match. Olaf somehow got the upper hand, lifting the other snowman off his feet. Olaf tossed him with all his might as Marshmallow hit the far wall, cracking the ice behind him and shaking the entire palace to a song of falling crystals.

**I stop you! Anna! You no hurt!**

Anna tried to make sense of what he was saying but Olaf was already upon him. Now brandishing his giant axe, Olaf was ready to do what it took to protect Anna. Despite his size Marshmallow was fast, ducking under a swing as the ice-steel dug deep into the wall instead. The crazed snowman's massive fist landed a square hit to Olaf's jaw, stunning him and pushing him back.

Marshmallow was relentless, blow upon blow he struck. His ice talons curled into fists knock out chunks and hammered dents into poor Olaf's helmet.

"Marshmallow stop! That's Olaf, you're killing him!" Anna tried to call out but the guardian did not hear her over his own crazed voiced.

**Bad bad bad bad!**

Olaf struck out with his own fist, where Marshmallow was ice he had hard wood and thick bark. A lucky uppercut sent the snowman reeling backwards. Olaf pressed on, punching him again before taking his axe in both hands. His swing went wide, but it caught Marshmallow in the soft snow of his right wrist, sending the limb flying.

**No hurt.. Anna! No hurt An—**

Olaf caught him with a tremendous backhand to the face and sent marshmallow crashing to the floor. Olaf closed the distance, standing over him as he raised his axe to end the crazed snowman's mad suffering.

"Wait!" Anna screamed as she ran towards them.

Olaf calmed, and suddenly seemed aware of what he was about to do. Mortified, he lowered his axe and let it clatter to the ground.

Anna knelt down next to the downed snowman. "Listen to what he's trying to say."

In a softer defeated tone, Marshmallow breathed out his words. "Don't stay... Bad... Bad make head hurt. I won't let it... Won't let it hurt Anna! I won't let you hurt Anna."

Olaf removed himself from over his snow brother, kneeling as well. "Marshy you big dummy I'm not going to hurt Anna. Look, it's me, it's Olaf."

Marshmallow seemed to regain his senses, his speech becoming less fragmented. He took a long look at Olaf. "O-laf? When did tiny get so big?" He began to laugh weakly. "I thought you were bad voice, thought you were here to hurt Anna? Marsh, sorry."

"Hey don't sweat it big guy. Actually I'm sorry too." Olaf cringed at the visible stump he gave his brother. "Especially about your hand."

Marshmallow simply laughed. "Can re-attach. But why is Anna here? Not safe for you."

Anna needed to know why, she clearly heard Marshmallow say 'bad voice' when she was certain something had called her name moments before he attacked. "Marshy, why isn't it safe here? What's the bad voice you mentioned"

Marshmallow stood up, retrieving his hand as he made his way to the center of the room. He pointed at the floor where Anna was standing before. "Bad voice from below, make head hurt. Make master act funny... I think it want Anna too."

Make master act funny? Could he mean Elsa? "Did Elsa ever go down there? Towards the bad voice I mean." Anna asked, the snowman nodded yes and Anna was determined to know what was hiding below for herself. "Marshy, Olaf. You think you two could break this ice?"

"With pleasure." Olaf said as he picked up his axe and gladly began to hack away at the floor. Marshmallow joined in, jamming his hand back on and slamming his huge fists into the ground. It didn't take long before the ice floor -despite being magic- began to crack and crumble under their combined effort.

They all pushed back as the floor gave way, and cautiously peered over the edge."Those are definitely stairs." Anna said as she looked down the newly formed hole. Did Elsa really build her castle on top of this? And had she hidden it away so Anna would not find it? Anna pushed her thoughts aside and took the first step downward.

Olaf nearly tripped when Marshmallow pushed him forward. He went to smack him back before Marshmallow could explain himself.

"I'm too big, tiny can fit. You follow and keep Anna safe." Marshmallow pushed him again, but Olaf went with it this time. He carefully placed a heavy foot on the stairs, testing his weight and making sure it was indeed safe for him. The stairs did not shatter under him and so he continued on.

All he knows is it became impossibly dark, before he entered a room with the most beautiful reflections of ice he had ever seen. There in the center Anna was kneeling, her hand caressing the base of what looked like a pedestal. There was a slit in the middle of it where something was once embedded into the ice.

"Olaf, can you read this?" She asked as her fingers smoothed over runes carved out in the ice. Olaf looked over her shoulder and shrugged.

"No, just looks like scribbles to me."

"That worries me." Anna said as she shivered. "Because I can."

Olaf hated the suspense. "Well, what does it say?"

Anna ran her hand over the runes one last time, and then read. "Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit."

Behind her Olaf was wringing his hands. "Well that doesn't sound friendly at all."

"Oh Elsa... What have you done?"

_She made a pact so you might live_

Anna recoiled as the voice returned, louder this time. Olaf seemed to hear it as well, as he stood ready with axe in hand.

"Who are you? What have you done to my sister!" She shouted to the faceless voice.

_She willingly became my champion and thus belongs to me_

The voice grew louder, she could not explain it. Like a building pressure it rolled behind the eyes and snaked its way deeper. Is this what Olaf had meant? Is this what was controlling her sister?

"I don't know who or what you are, but I will find a way to save her. I've done it before and I'll do it again!"

_Your resolve is admirable_

Anna clutched at her scalp, the pressure becoming too much. The voice thrumming in her skull like an overbearing echo.

_It too shall be broken and I shall have you as well_

_AnnaAnnaAnnaAnna—_

"No! I won't..." Anna fell to her knees, nails scraping painfully at her scalp as the voice repeated over and over.

Olaf felt helpless as she writhed before him. Panicking, he took up his axe and began hacking blindly at the polished walls. Shards of ice scattered as he randomly struck, hoping to end the voice that was hurting Anna. A particular strike sent a massive chunk free, there was something behind it. A familiar black, Olaf stopped his assault as he stared at the partially exposed helmet, knowing better than to free it entirely. He turned away and helped Anna to her feet, aiding her back up the staircase as the both of them ran as fast as they could from the reflecting room.

_You cannot run it is inevitable Anna Anna Anna!_

Her jaw was clenched so tight it felt her teeth would crack. She ran passed a worried Marshmallow, out the front doors of the palace. The world around her dulled as the sound intensified to a horrific ring. She could take no more, she stumbled down the final steps from the palace and collapsed into the snow.

* * *

Now, Elsa the queen of ice and snow, the wolf of Arendelle and now the savior of Weselton, adorned in her black armor and hand resting on the hilt of her blade, knelt before Weselton's monarch.

Surrounded by the kingdoms privileged, they thanked and gave her the praise she more than deserved. Dukes and Duchesses and self made nobles; thieves disguised as traders. All of them animals growing fat off the misery of others as they drenched their filthy hands in the pot and left nothing for the lesser folk. They clapped and cheered, thanked her for saving them, for saving their wealth and their foul way of life.

Their King blathered on and on. No better than the others, no more a rat sitting atop his den of filth. Elsa wanted nothing more than to silence him and cleanse this land of their foul touch.

She breathed deep, ashamed of her own thoughts. What would Anna think?'

_Anna betrayed your trust_

Her teeth ground together, Anna would hate me forever.

_Anna is not here_

Elsa let her eyes drift into the crowd, finding a particular weasel hiding amongst the others. It shrunk under her gaze and slithered away out of sight.

_You do not need her anymore You do not need anyone _

The crowd grew louder but she heard nothing. They sang her name, but she was not the one listening. They reveled in their safety, all smiles and laughter.

_You will bow to no one_

That is, until she stood during the King's long winded spiel of pretentious lies. Heavy footsteps echoed like the ominous tolling of a clock-tower as she marched towards the throne, and plunged her blade through his heart.

That's when they screamed.

An hour later, a sniveling duke was begging for the queen's mercy, while the court of Weselton burned.

* * *

**Me - I'm going to make this chapter a little shorter! :D  
****Ch - LOL NOPE!  
**

**but yeah, that just happened. Can Anna still fix things now?! dun dun dunnnn!**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows. All are appreciated.  
I'm just having fun so if people are actually enjoying this it's a little bonus. :)**


End file.
